Dying Wish
by HaruhismFollower
Summary: An incident in Tatsumi's early life makes him change his way of thinking forever. Without knowledge of the Revolutionary Army, he decides to make his own rebellion to make his perfect world. To do that, he decides to enter the Imperial army and ascend until he becomes a general. However, he soon realizes that you need more than yourself to kill the beast from the inside.
1. Kill the Innocence

**Before reading this story, be aware that there may be grammatical errors. So if you find some, please point them out.**

**Secondly, Tasumi's point of view looks a bit radical, but I hope with the background I'll give in this and next chapters you understand it a bit. **

**And before anything... Tatsumi isn't going the Seryu route.**

* * *

><p>A young boy accompanied his father in a horse. It was the first time he had left the village, and was eager to see a city. His mother didn't want him to leave for some reason, but after days of whining, she accepted.<p>

He didn't understand why she was so obsessed with the idea of never leaving the village. Maybe it was because the city was big? But it wasn't as big as the capital! Or so his father told him...

"The city looks very big, right Tatsumi?" His father started to talk.

He looked at the thick walls that covered the whole town. The city's name was something like... Jalkala. It was at the north of the Empire, being the last big city before passing through some castles, and finally the capital. It was also the closest city to his village.

"There are so many people...!" All of his senses were overwhelmed. The scents, the buildings, the sounds...

His father needed to buy something that could only be found in the city. Tatsumi didn't know what was so important to come all the way here, but he didn't mind. He was happy to see new things.

At some point, they left the horse at the side of a strange looking building. The top of it was burned, but the bottom was perfectly clean. Was this a city thing...?

"Stick close to me. God knows what your mother will do if I lost you." Tatsumi nodded without complains. If he could get lost in the forest near his village, imagine in a city...

As they entered the shop, his father went to talk to the owner. However, the boy started to look at the strange objects that hanged around the ceiling. He looked at some strange cat ears, that looked far from normal. It was like they were trying to influence him...

Trying to shake off the weird feeling, he turned around and looked at the pictures in the wall. There were maps, and pictures of odd weapons. Was that a bird...?

"Hey kid! Don't touch ANYTHING!" He jumped at the sound of the owner's voice. It seemed like his father was done with whatever he did. Too fast...

"Damn it... I guess we'll have to sleep here for today." His father muttered.

"Whaaat! You said that the city gets more lively at night!" He said innocently.

"Y-Yes... Maybe in some years you'll understand what I meant." As he helped a confused Tatsumi to get on the horse, he hid a small bag in his pockets.

They started to leave the market area to find an inn.

As Tatsumi calmed down, he started to get less interested in the buildings, and more in the people. They didn't seem very happy. His glare stopped by a bunch of people begging for money.

"Are those people poor, dad?" Tatsumi said, without averting his eyes.

"Yes." It seemed like his father didn't want to respond.

"Very poor?"

"Very."

"The poorest in the city?"

"Who knows? But there are worse things than poverty. They are unfortunate for something else." His father answered with apathy.

"Why?" Tatsumi insisted.

"I don't know. Those were old, so I guess their sons are in prison." They had already passed them, but Tatsumi couldn't keep quiet. His mind still remembered their expressions.

"Have they killed somebody?" Something had ticked him off. Something was starting to build inside of him.

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't doubt it." He had only heard his father talk in that tone with his mother.

"Then I guess he isn't in prison. If he was a bad person, his parents would have money. He would be stealing." His father didn't respond.

They continued walking on the horse until they reached an Inn. At that moment, Tatsumi talked again.

"Why does nobody help them?"

"What does it matter, Tatsumi? If they die, rich or poor, they will be always be alone even if somebody helps them. Life is like that." Tatsumi remembered how they weren't saying anything. The people around them didn't say anything. He didn't say anything. "What can you do?"

That was the phrase that set off everything. Like the first gear that started moving, an ideal started to build up inside his head. At first, he just thought "Why does nobody help them?" As he started to think more in the very same night, he answered that question."Because they're poor."

But then, why were they poor? People didn't just lose their money with no apparent reason. Then... Who made them like that? His father told him "Taxes. The government is rising them like they are clouds."

Those people up there just thought about getting more money, no matter what? Why? Why do those people get richer, and the normal people get only poorer? Could he achieve justice... in some way?

* * *

><p>"Hey boy! It's your turn." I heard the man in the desk groan before me. I should stop remembering the past...<p>

I 'm not used to seeing so many people together, and it's kind of stressing. My father always told me the amount of people that lived in the capital, but seeing first handed was overwhelming. Even if I wanted to be here, the injustice I have seen in the streets wants me to leave.

"Ah, yes! Sorry..." I grabbed the sheet of paper he offered me.

It was the inscription to enter the Imperial Army. If you were a noble, or had enough money, you could start right away as a captain, or even as a cataphract. But somebody like me had to start as a skutatoi... a foot soldier and I'm not really aiming for this one.

"Isn't there a cheap way to start in a more... important position?" This question is probably pretty dumb but..."I can give you some money if you tell me." Master always said that the money could be used for other ways. For some reason, he laughed when he said that.

"...How much?" Ah! Corrupted deskman!

"How about..." I grabbed some of the coins I had earned slaying beasts. Apparently killing danger beasts isn't enough to be famous, but if I'm born in some rich family I'm the best in the world. I hate this rules for entering the army.

"Well, there are certainly some ways..." He said as he looked at the gold coins."If you are suicidal enough, you can go after Night Raid. But seeing you as you are, you can start as the bodyguard of some wealthy family, or even challenging somebody in the army."

I don't know what Night Raid is, but I don't like the word suicidal. But the other options...

"To challenge a captain, do I need to be in the Army?" My voice was loud enough to grab the attention of the people around me. Why are they looking at me like that...?

"You are really crazy... But yes. You can beat them up, but without being in the army you would just end up crucified." He's joking, right?

"And if I'm a bodyguard... I'm in the army?" I've been living in a village in the middle of nothing my whole live. I don't know this things!

"I don't know! Now, are you signing in? Because the line behind you, won't disappear like nothing!" People in the capital are so mean...

As I left the barracks, I started to gather up my thoughts.

My village is being drown in taxes. It would be normal for the bad times the Empire is having, but we have every tax augmented a 50%. Why?

Pretty easy. I tried to attack a general... or somebody important of the army. I was like... 12 years old and I can't remember much. I just know that I was with a girl and I protected her.

As you can guess... I didn't win. But in order to save me, my village made that deal.

But I'm not in the capital to get money. I will get an important charge of the army, and with that power... I'll overthrow this government. A world where only a few privileged live without worry, it's not a world. It's literally hell on Earth for simple people like myself.

I don't know if I'm the only one that thinks like this, but I know that with time and my ideas spread... People will join me.

"Hey there boy! They didn't want you in the army, huh?" A girl with blond hair an- Boobs! I mean... her breasts are... big. Is this a lady of the night or whatever they call them?

"Uh... Here, with this you can find a suitable job." More coins disappeared from my bag to another person's hands. At least I helped the lady!

"W-Wait, I'm not a-"

I can't hear anything! Whatever she does with that it's not my problem.

...

Maybe I should go back and help her to find that job and th- She's gone. Well, maybe she did hear my pledge.

* * *

><p>After walking around for a bit, I realized that I was walking in circles. I don't know the layout of this city, and even worse, I don't know if there are any Inns around here. If I can't find shelter soon enough, I'll have to sleep in the streets.<p>

Well, if I'm lucky, maybe somebody generous enough might help me. Obviously they won't be some wealthy family. I haven't seen somebody noble and generous towards commoners... They only care about themselves and justice should act upon them.

And I don't mean killing them. I'm not that extreme, I think. Unless they've done a very bad thing. Even then, I feel uncomfortable thinking that. I've killed plenty of monsters, but they don't have a rational mind. Although in that cavern with pinky I-

"Tell us girl! Where is your father?!" My thoughts were cut as I saw two persons surrounding a little girl in an alleyway.

"I... I don't know!" The girl definitely looked in trouble. Tears were pouring to her face and it seemed that those men weren't going to stop. I can do this...

"If you need to talk to someone, I'm right here." The two large men turned to me. They meant business. I would have lied if I said I wasn't a bit intimidated, but as long as I have my sword, some thugs won't beat me.

"And who the fuck are you? Looks like we'll have to teach you some respect!" They laughed as they approached me. I left my bag in the ground to get more speed. Just in case.

"Eat this!" The man who looked like the boss tried to punch me. Too slow.

The man looked shocked as I dodged easily to the left. Using his memento to my advantage , I threw my knee upwards, hitting him right below the ribs. I'm not a hand to hand combat expert, but these guys only have strength, nothing more.

Before he recovered, I elbowed his neck, making him fall to the ground.

"Well, that happened. Who's next?" His comrade was already gone when I looked. Doesn't he have any respect or honor? "Someone has to give him a sentence..."

"T-Thank you sir!" The girl was still a bit impacted, but she smiled from the bottom of her heart.

"It was nothing. After all, this is what a hero does!" Nothing feels better than a little bit of justice in the air. "But, what did they want from you?" The girl looked at the ground sadly.

"I don't know... Dad went to find mom but he hasn't returned..." That's weird. Who would leave her daughter alone? Something bad has happened.

"Do you know where he went? Maybe I can find him." Even if it's already dusk, I can do it tomorrow. After all, I can always act a bit heroic sometimes.

"Well... somewhere. It was in one of those big houses that are in the forest..." That is a bit vague, but it's enough. If her father has gone into trouble, maybe I should go stealthy.

"That's more than enough." I crouched down to the girl's level. It's less intimidating to talk to someone of your height... but I don't think that matters. Her eyes don't have any shine on them. Is she blind?

"Now, maybe somebody of the night watch can stay with you. I don't know if I can stay awake today..." But I don't want to leave her with some creepy dude, but I can't assure her safety.

"Ah... I'll follow you." Heh... I'm doing good things already. Helping a poor girl, took down this thug and I'll find her father. This won't get me renown, but the revolutionary meter will start to fill up!

"My name is Tatsumi. What's your name?" I should introduce myself. It doesn't sound very epic, but it gets better I swear!

"Nea..."

Walking hand in hand, I completely forgot about the man that tried to hurt her, but I couldn't bring him alone. Nowadays, he'll be in prison in no time if keeps like that.

When I find a guard or someone, I'll ask them about missing persons... I need to find those two! We all went in separate ways and maybe something bad happened to them. I hope Sayo was able to stay with Ieyasu. Because... that boy will end up back in the village with his sense of direction!

But they will be fine. I'm sure they are already in the capital, and I just didn't see them. That would be a problem considering all the people in the capital! Ah crap! We should have thought this through... But in the meantime, a guard!

"Excuse me... Do you know where this girl can stay for the night? Some thugs came over and she got separated from her dad." What a strange dog she has... I don't think dogs can walk like that.

"Yes! I knew my justice detector didn't fail when I saw you! Where did this happen?" Isn't that nice to hear? Another fellow justice follower li- That wasn't what I asked.

"No no, I... took care of them already. But she doesn't know where her home is." The girl's eyes shined brightly, like she had heard where the candies were hidden.

"Good job serving justice! Then I'll do my part. I'm sure Koro will be happy to play with her!" She is too enthusiastic... But nevertheless, she seems to have learn by heart that justice must be done!

"That's nice to hear! I'll come tomorrow with your father!" Nea walked slowly towards her. Does she use sounds or something to know where everyone is?

"Justice seeker, we'll be here at the afternoon again!" Justice seeker?

"A-Alright. Then, I'll be here tomorrow." She seems like a good girl. I'm sure shell keep that promise.

"Nea, don't worry about your dad. I'll get him back, I'm sure."

After I no longer saw their shadows, I sat down in the corner of a street. I did a very stupid thing! Why didn't I go with them?! Now I have to sleep in the streets. Whatever...

Sayo... We will meet again, right?

* * *

><p>It seems that the capital doesn't appreciate wanderers. Or just homeless people in general. It was already hard to sleep, and when I had barely slept 4 hours, some guards tried to capture me for being on the street. In my defense, I did try to reason with them. I mean, I do have my favorite white coat and I don't look very suspicious. When I realized that it wasn't working I kind of... run away.<p>

At least I met that girl and puppy. She didn't look so bad, and she didn't even question me about that incident. I guess there's always light in the darkness. Then again, I don't really know her, so I won't make more assumptions.

"I don't even know where I am." Stupid capital. I've lost half day running around, and a quarter trying to find something to eat. Why don't you have maps? Maybe there is one in the walls somewhere.

And as I thought, there were some posters in the walls. Although it wasn't a map.

"Akame... from... Night Raid." What a weird typography. I can't almost read with these strange words. How were they able to make such a good picture of her? She's an assassin of some sorts... Isn't the point of an assassin to not be seen? Wait, those are ninjas. Never mind.

I could always go out and try to find her but I don't want to die so easily. Sorry red eyes but we hopefully will never meet.

What is Night Raid anyways? The posters just say that they oppose the Empire, so they are technically good...? Maybe they are like me, and they want to set things right. But I don't know what kind of right they are looking for. What if they want just personal gain? Or they just are a bunch of opposing families and want to be the next emperor or something.

Wait, if the emperor is the source of the corruption, then that means that I'll be able to put whatever government I have if I dispose of him. Tatsumi the Emperor sounds very bad... I don't want to rule, but I want to make sure that there isn't any corruption.

"Agh! Without Sayo or Ieyasu, I think of very weird stuff. I'm lonely..."

At least I'm already out of the capital. I should really stop talking with myself of my plans... Plans that don't exist actually. Huh... I should start thinking in some jokes.

Walking through the woods, I see that I was actually much closer to the capital than I expected. Literally five meters. And just to my right I find a sign which is telling me to not enter private property. If they don't apply the law, why should I?

"Oh yeah... I can actually die if I don't follow the rules. Bah, I'll just go sneaky sneaky lemon squeezy!" I haven't done anything stealthy in years, but I'll just have a look.

Covering my head with my coat's hood, I made my way into the owned land.

* * *

><p>Tree. Tree. Tree. Bush. Flower. Why is this private property exactly? It's like everything else. Hold on! A clearing with a nice little warehouse. And that to the left is a dirt road. I'll follow the road and-<p>

"-hy do we have to clean the entrance? It will just get dirty again." I quickly hid behind a tree. Two persons, probably soldiers, left the warehouse with two spears... mops? They are drenched in some red liquid... It couldn't be...?

"You know how the missy gets when her shoes get even a taint of blood." Perhaps it's a slaughterhouse? But why would soldiers be cleaning it?

"Yeah... Let's go back before the sun sets. It gets very creepy when you know what's in th-" The voices of the soldiers disappeared along with their easy-going attitude.

There can't be persons there, right? I mean, I wouldn't be happy cleaning blood and surrounded by corpses! That's just... messed up!

Feeling a bit stressed, I unsheathed my sword from my back, leaving behind my bag with all my belongings.

The sword just brings me security, and with all that strange talk, I just have a strange feeling running up my spine. But what if I'm right? People like that can't exist. How could you do such things to other humans?

The door of the warehouse was locked. I could turn back at any second and forget about this. But then... I wouldn't forgive myself if people are really dying because of my stubbornness.

Using the sword the sword as a crowbar, I started to put pressure into it.

_CLANK!_

The wood that covered the handle broke, and a mixture of smells started to come out the warehouse. I should have never opened that door.

I felt like vomiting suddenly.

The stomach acid irritated the back of my throat. I grabbed my throat with my hands, and after an incredible suffering, the urge to vomit stopped.

What I saw was pain. In all sorts of forms. The death, the sadness, the rage... It was all condensed here, and it entered my mind suddenly.

"T-Tatsumi? It's... It's that you!? Tatsumi?!"

I felt all the blood from my face disappearing.

My mouth was getting dry.

I fell to my knees. I couldn't breathe out after I took a deep breath.

I could feel my cold sweat soaking my clothes. I-Ieyasu?!

I swallow the little saliva I had left. "W-Why..? Ieyasu?! How...?!"

"T-They looked like good people! B-But after drinking water they offered me, I ended up here! I'm... glad to see you..." He was covered in black stains, like the black plague.

Why is this happening?! Why?!

Almost without noticing it, I had already broken the door that separated me from him. He looked very weak. He had been here for a long time... He had arrived before me.

"Don't worry! I'll bring you to a doctor and... And...!" Even at this state, he smiled.

"Sorry... I won't make it. That blond bitch... I endure everything she did! I... knew you would come..." This isn't...!

"Looks like I'm the first down... But remember..." He coughed some blood. I still remember that childish pact we made as kids.

"Your soul will keep for me, right?" I felt the tears covering my face. I'll save one hit for you... best friend.

"Yeah... Create the perfect world..." With those last words, he closed his eyes for the last time.

...

...

...

After some minutes walking through the forest, I reached the mansion. The sun had set already, and it was the perfect time to enter.

Avoiding the obvious way to enter, I looked at the windows that looked easily breakable. I had only one goal now. Sorry Nea, but I have something to deal with.

With a running start, I quickly made my way into the first floor.

The guards know what happens in this house. Yet they just keep silent. I won't be responsible of my acts with my current state.

The house was silent. I heard some footsteps in the upper floor, quickly followed by some voices in front of me. I was confident that my face couldn't be seen by the white hood I had, and I wouldn't have any problem.

"-ut she still sucking! Hahaha!" Those guards were patrolling, just eight meters in front of me, but the smell of alcohol could be smell even from here.

"I always hate when they d- Hey! Intrud-"

Before the man could finish the sentence, I quickly thrust my sword like a lightning bolt. My sword had already broken her spinal cord, as well as all his organs. I now know why my master said to only use this techniques in extreme situations.

"Monster!" The man unsheathed his sword and immediately slashed horizontally. I had already saw this years ago...

I ducked, his sword merely missing my head by inches. In less than a second my sword was already heading to his neck. The only thing I saw in his face was regret. Blood tainted my white coat and face.

I'm using the techniques that my master forbid me to use. The sword flash, and the decapitation... There is only one more.

I felt my grip on the sword shivering. I couldn't move as the man's blood touched me. Damn it...

Trying to forget it, I started to check quickly every room and ran upstairs.

I headed towards the only room in the second floor that had light, and broke the door down with a kick. It was empty.

"I know you are here." I started to talk. That was a good start, keep going."Why did you torture Ieyasu?! He had a good heart! But you didn't care, did you?" I opened the wardrobe, but it only had dresses and shoes. Nobody was here.

"You have power and money, huh? You think you're at the top of the food chain? I can do anything in the world and nobody can yell me back. That's what you think?" I looked below the bed, but nobody was there.

"Maybe she really isn't here... Well, now I know what to say when I find her." I'll avenge you, Ieyasu. Don't worry.

Before leaving the room, I looked through the window. The sun had really disappeared, and the moon was full. How strange... are there really only two guards here or did I judge wrong?

That can't be it. Nobody can lie when they are dying. And even though Ieayasu jokes... joked a lot, when we die, we are only humans... Well, at least I grow up with that idea. It's more like a concept than an idea but... She's running away?!

I spotted two people fleeing from the house. A girl and a guard. Even without the sunlight, I could see they were distressed. Did they find out I'm here?

Trying to calm myself, I left the room and started to climb down the stairs. The bodies of the two guards were still there, but I closed my eyes and ran past them. With the last bit of adrenaline running down my body, I jumped through the window.

_OUCH!_

That hurt more than it should... They were running towards the very same path I entered. Maybe they were heading towards... that place. Damn it!

Everything looks grim now... It's like the own trees know what's happening. I can't hear the wind passing through the little forest, and even my footsteps sound like they are trying to hide from me.

For some reason, I'm glad that I'm away from that mansion. Something bad is happening.

"Stop!" A male voice stopped me.

I had already reached the clearing in front of the warehouse. A soldier was pointing at me with his gun. A chill ran down my spine.

"You are too from Night Raid, aren't you?" My eyes looked in the blond girl at his side. She is... She is the reason Ieayasu is dead!

I tried to move, but a small hole appeared in front of me. The man had fired his gun.

"The next one will be in your head!" I can't run. If he is protecting that girl, it means he is as guilty as her!

He is at 18 meters away from me, more or less. I can't run fast enough to attack him with my sword. I'll have to use that then...

"O-Okay... I'm putting the sword away!" I yelled at him.

As my right hand raised the sword to put it in its sheath, my left hand slowly approached my belt. I hope he doesn't notice...

"I'm seeing your other hand move! Stop or... Shit!" Something had scared the soldier, as he briefly lost the grip of his hand. This is it!

Without losing a second, I pulled my secret weapon. A handgun! Some girl left it at my village, and my master made me learn to use it. He kept saying that these things were the future, but for some reason we still use swords. I guess it's easier?

Holding my breath, I aimed at his chest. I wasn't so sure of hitting his head with that helmet and my shaky hands.

I pulled the trigger, without almost feeling the recoil. I had used this gun for some years... Even when it was bigger than my hand. Mom still doesn't know that I have this.

The unnamed soldiers chest started to get tainted with blood. What did he saw to lose control?

Wait, did he say something about Night Raid?

Wait, why do I feel like death himself is behind me?

"Not a target." Ah, it wasn't death himself. It was death herself! What a dumb...

"She's that girl form the posters?!" She just ran past me. What did she mean by target? Am I not good enough? Well... I think I prefer it this way.

Before I realized what had happened, a life had been taken. The blond haired girl fell down, in pieces. That was... ungodly fast. Is this the power of Night Raid? She killed her like a it was nothing and yet... why did she do it? Maybe... Maybe she know about all those horrors? Do they want justice too?

S-She's looking at me! Say something!

"I'm... I'm unarmed!" You're holding a pistol! "Eh...! I mean no harm?" As if I could hurt her!

She has a really expressionless face... You're friendly, so she shouldn't do anything, right?

"...Thanks. I guess." Maybe she's deaf. I don't want to know. I don't need to know.

"I'll just..." She started to walk away. If she doesn't say anything I guess I'm good.

I dropped to my knees. I... Well, she did it. She avenged Ieyasu and everyone else! She did justice! That means that-

"Ah! Nea!" I completely forgot! And it's way past the time we agreed to! But Ieyasu's body...

If I bring him... they'll accuse me for all those deaths. I'll come back tomorrow and I'll...

I killed three people. Why don't I feel... Any remorse? No, somebody who did or didn't confessed all those terrible things can't be called people. They were something else... I'm not a murderer.

I looked at the shining moon, and walked towards the place I left my bag. Sorry...

* * *

><p>The capital is very creepy at night. I mean, there is light, but it's that eerie atmosphere that makes me feel bad. I guess it's normal. I feel my face covered by tears and blood.<p>

Blood.

Oh no.

My coat is all covered in blood! I need to hide before any guards appear or I'll be in trouble!

"Raise your hand in the air!" Three guards surrounded me. "What the fuck... You are going straight to the pikes!" No! No, no, no!

"I can explain!" A muscular man with a scar where is eye should be appeared in front of me. His only functional eye was black and red, and had a rather unusual hairstyle.

"Oh? Really? What's your excuse kiddo? I don't think that the sauce excuse applies in your situation." He started to smile, like he knew already what the outcome is. He's not going to listen.

"N-Night Raid attacked the house where I stayed at!" Sorry Night Raid, but it's technically the truth.

"I heard that excuse exactly... twelve times. Was it twelve?"

"It was twelve sir."

"And we will go there, find your victims and send you right the death wagon." The soldiers that surrounded me started to laugh.

"If we don't find victims of Murasame, that means you did it. If we find them, then that means you're from Night Raid. Your fate is already decided." What is Murasame...?

"I-I swear! The blood is from my fallen comrades! They told me to flee while they hold them back! I... I swear..." Damn it, Ieyasu... Helping me even from the other side?

"Hm... That's new. But I don't really care. The reward I'll get from executing a member of Night Raid is higher." Is he... Does he only care about the money?! Even if I'm lying... I did it for justice! I'm...

"Justice seeker! I found you at- Captain Ogre!" Who is- It's Justice Girl! She... She will help right?!

"Ah, Seryu! You don't have to address me like that!" Uh... Hello?

"I can't help it! Oh? Are you trying the color red, Justice Seeker?!" Why do you talk to me with such excitement?!

"I... Was trying to find Nea's dad and I got like this." Part truth? I guess at first I was trying.

"Yes, yes. Justice gets a bit messy, right Captain?" What kind of justice is she talking about? Wait, captain?

"So you know each other?" Ogre asked, looking at me with disgust. Seryu didn't notice or just didn't care.

"Affirmative! He's a Justice Seeker! Like myself! So he must be telling the truth as a great Justice See-

"Stop calling me that." Seriously.

"Oh, sorry. What was your name? Wave?" Come again?

"Tatsumi. And could I... you know, be free? I mean, Seryu trusts me...?" I hope I pronounced her name correctly.

The soldiers around me didn't really move with this whole scene. This makes me wonder, who is Seryu? To be able to talk like that with a Captain of the Capital guard... But this man is corrupted too. Does she know that?

"I'll take care of him! If he does something bad, I'll tell you right away!" At least she looks like a nice person. But Ogre... maybe I can do something.

"Tsk... Fine. Just because you asked so nicely." She didn't ask, she just told you she would do it.

"Alright Justi- Tatsumi, let's go back with Nea!" She pulled me with more strength than I assumed she had. Appearances lie, I guess.

Like that girl with red eyes. You wouldn't think a girl like that would cut a person in half. Maybe Seryu does the same. I've seen too much today. Much more than I can handle.

"Oh, right..." I need to make Ieyasu's and everyone's wish to be true. And for that I'll...

"Captain Ogre, I challenge you for your current position!"

"Uh...?"

What? Did I say something funny? Why is everyone laughing?!

* * *

><p><strong>So... Umm... Yeah, this is what happens when you read Spanish literature. <strong>

**First off, if you're wondering why this is in first person, I tried to make everything seem more natural, and to get better sight of Tatsumi's new ideals. **

**Second off, yes, it's possible that Sayo is still alive. I repeat, possible. I don't want anyone to jump into conclusions so soon.**

**I don't know what was going on in my head when I wrote all those... "comedical"? Things. For some reason I felt like it. As I want this to go to a more... mature way, I guess they'll disappear with time.**

**Before I forgot. Why is this story called Dying Wish? I guess it's pretty obvious since a lot of people die in this... Now I'm sad...**

**And of course, tell me your thoughts about this if you do a review. But don't insult me. Well, you can, but you'll disappear.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Beat Your Emotions

**Welp. Another chapter. Guess I should update my other story too...**

**The title is pretty much self explanatory**

* * *

><p>"Now, Tatsumi. Remember those techniques can only be used in an extreme situation. Don't even dare raising up your sword if you aren't sure that you can do it." Tatsumi nodded. His master always said that last line, but he had never thought of killing somebody-<p>

"The first technique. Start!"

Tatsumi focused on the dummy in front of him. The first technique was decapitation. That word always send shivers down his spine, but apparently you "only" cut somebody throat. It was even more scary like that.

One, two and three steps forward. Charging like that makes your enemy think you don't know how to fight, and in the majority of the cases they'll swing horizontally, straight to your neck.

However, before finishing your last step you dodge the strike by ducking, leaving the enemy open for your own attack.

The dummy's head fell with an audible sound.

"It doesn't make sense to do that with an inanimate object, but at least you know the basics. Also remember to dodge to the left if it's a downward swing. Next!"

Tatsumi didn't know why his master decided to train him and his friends, but apparently he was doing it because he felt like it. It was obviously a lie, but he couldn't really complain.

"Second technique!"

Clearing his mind again, Tatsumi started to feel the wind around him. The second technique was Flash Kill, but he preferred to name it sword flash for obvious reasons.

Without unsheathing your sword, you lung forwards like a lightning bolt. This move was effective against enemies who don't know where you are or who don't expect it. Doing this in the middle of the battle would be pretty obvious, and that's where the first technique would come in handy.

The dummy didn't even move when Tatsumi slashed his sword through it, which meant the complete mastery he had achieved whit this technique. Speed was his best skill after all.

"Are you sure you hit? Anyways, remember that you can also use this against gunmen... but I don't think you have the speed to do it before they react. Yet. The last one!"

His master never complimented him and he always teased him about things he didn't know. Apparently he did the same with Ieyasu. Sayo trained alone with her bow, but she usually trained along with Tatsumi.

The last technique was... well, it didn't have a name. You jumped and then lunged downwards with your sword. Nothing special...

The dummy's head was cut in half, as it fell with the rest of its severed body.

"And that's how you get yourself killed. Congratulations!" Tatsumi looked at him for a second, before realizing it was sarcasm.

"What? But I did it as you said!" Did he jumped in a bad way or something?

"You see, I said I would tell you the basics now you have to finish it." Tatsumi's face fell to the ground.

"You taught me... a unfinished skill."

"Yeah. Just implement it in your fighting style. Jumping leaves your defense unguarded, so try to make it up. This is the end of the second phase of your training, that means that I won't teach you anymore insta-kills. For humans at least."

The first phase of the training knowing how to grab a sword, your posture, balance... boring stuff. And then was the phase zero which shall not be remembered again. Just think about very disgusting things.

"Master, the iron sword... can I keep it? You said that I passed, right?" His master looked at him, before sighing.

"Well, you are going to bitch about it every day, so why not."

The boys face was filled with pure joy. This meant that he had accomplished something! Not only that, he could now protect his family and even hunt for food! Winter was coming and now he could help the village!

He started to ran back towards the village, but he saw two familiar faces in the way home.

"Sayo! Ieyasu! Look at this!"

"Whaaat?! He gave you a sword? Why did I get this axe?!" Ieyasu yelled at him showing him the iron axe.

"Because the sword belongs to the best fighter obviously!" He joked as he started to run away from his enraged friend.

"I got a bow..." Sayo said to nobody in particular.

"I AM the best! I didn't end up with water in my underwear!" They started to run into the village, with Sayo following them slowly.

"Eeeh?!"

They had started to train since a very young age. They all wanted to be famous people of the capital, and help their families. It was a distant dream, almost unreachable. But the path to reach that dream was very productive.

Tatsumi enjoyed this life with his friends, unaware of the rage that was building up in the people of the empire. But ignorance is a bliss, and with the amazing stories told by his master, it only fueled his curiosity for the outer world.

After hours of hanging out with his friends in the outskirts, Tatsumi returned to his house. The sun was already setting, and darkness was already falling on the small village.

"Um... Sayo, can I ask you something?" Ieyasu's home was in the east of the village, but Sayo and Tatsumi were neighbors. Although the term neighbor was a very vague term in a village with 30 persons.

"For the last time, I'm not bringing that sword to my house!" Sayo said sighing.

"Come on! You know how my mom is..." Even though his father approved of his training, his mother was overprotective with her only child.

"...Fine, but just for today! You better tell her tomorrow." She didn't mind, but Tatsumi relied too much in others... sometimes. The other half he's just stubborn.

"Thank you! I'll repay you with something!" With a smile, he took off the sword off his back.

"Then... Maybe tomorrow we can train together?" Tatsumi sensed the nervousness in her words, but he just shook it off as a girls thing. He was still immature in that aspect.

"Sure! It will be... entertaining." He actually didn't know how to feel about that one.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" Tatsumi saw how the girl happily entered her house, before turning back to his own. It had been a good day.

"...re violence with the western refugees. The same as usual." He heard his father talking. He didn't understand most of the news his father brought, but for some reason he didn't tell him.

He slipped through the living room to enter his room. His father didn't venture too far from the village, but he went to the closest town where lots of exciting stuff happened. He usually brings something interesting for him. But it normally was something very stupid. Like that broken lamp. He didn't have time to clean that thing.

"Oi, Tatsumi! I heard you entering! Aren't you going to greet your father?" Why did he have to do this stuff?

"Ah! Hello!" He tried to get away with a simple answer, but it didn't work.

"Hey, don't be so cold. I've brought you something special!" Even though his father meant no harm, those artifacts he brought were... intricate.

"Don't tell me... More scrap metal?" His expectations were quite low.

"Oh no. This time is something big. It's in the cart." Tatsumi sighed, but he couldn't hide his curiosity. Something big? What could it be?

"I'll check it right now... How is everything... in the world?" He didn't know if his father told him the truth, but it was the closest thing he could get about the news in the world.

"The same as always. I heard the Ban tribe's rebellion was crushed but nothing special." Nothing special... Did nobody wanted to overthrow the Empire from the inside?

"Huh? Where is mom?" Wasn't his father talking to his mother?

"She went to the storage room. I would try to see my before she comes back." That sentence sparkled all his curiosity. Something his mom couldn't see? That could be awesome!

He left the house with a dazing speed. The night had already fall, but he didn't have any trouble to see with the village's lights.

He went towards the wooden cart, which didn't have the usual cloth covering it. Did the wind knock it off? But it had been a very calm day...

He approached the cart slowly, a bit of suspicion rising up in his back. Maybe there was an animal? That must be it, right?

"Hm... I'm just getting paranoid."

He opened the big box in the carriage, which was... a bit empty. It contained... leather armor!

It was something he had craved for! He could wear it with normal clothes, and have even more protection! But these were a bit big for him. Had his father just bought random armor?

"At least is something..." He grabbed the small pieces of armor, when he noticed something.

"Warm..." It couldn't be possible. They should be as cold as the ground. An animal wouldn't have been able to open the cover, much less putting the tap back again. The only possibility was...

"W-Who's there? I know somebody was here!" He looked all around him, but the houses and fences didn't let him see anybody.

He felt a shiver running up his back when he thought of a possibility.

He threw himself to the ground to see the bottom of the cart. Was somebody hiding there?

He didn't saw a person hiding. It was just his imagination. Surely.

"I guess I'm getting sick..." Shaking his head, he returned to his house with the new gear.

* * *

><p>"What's so funny?!" What's wrong? Did that man lied to me? I can't challenge anyone to a duel? Or do they think I can't do it?<p>

"Of course it is! You barely weight anything and you want to challenge the great Ogre? Boys like you have no discipline." One of the soldiers said with a mocking tone. That's what it is?

I guess Ogre was kind of right... I did killed- No! That wasn't murder at all! It was justified and they weren't persons at all! And he wanted to accuse me without any proof. And his looks don't help him... he has a lot of chances of being corrupted!

"Wimps like you must be taught a lesson! I am the one who has the power here." Ogre walked towards me, and raised his fist.

Why does he think he has the power? Because he's a captain, he can do everything? This is no different from those people... I'll... I'll make him-

"Wait a second!" Somebody pulled me to the ground, making me dodge the punch from Ogre. Damn it, justice gi- Seryu, whatever. I don't care anymore...

"Give him a chance, I'm sure he can fight you!" Why is she helping me? I literally did nothing impressive, or saved her life. Nothing worth mention! Why does she have this confidence in me? She hasn't even watched me fight!

"Seryu, I don't have time to deal with weaklings like him. If I accepted every challenge they send me, I wouldn't have a break." And what's with him changing of personality with her? Is he Seryu's father or something?

"I'm sure he can be a great ally! Right, Tatsu?" I'm literally done with this...

"Yes..." I felt my legs crumbling. My arms are literally melting and I barely can maintain my eyes open. No wonder he thinks I'm a weakling. I don't think I have a great look honestly.

"... Monday. That's five days from now. I want to start the day teaching a good lesson." He looked at me with a sadistic look. This just makes me want to punch him in the face even more!

"Thanks a lot! Tatsu, can you get up?"Oh yeah I totally can do that.

Never mind.

...

"Captain, are you sure this is a good idea? He obviously killed somebody!" One of the soldiers complained.

"I know. That's why he'll go straight to the torture chambers when he loses." He responded.

"In the hypothetic case that he wins... What will you do?" Another soldier asked.

"Give him my position."

"Seriously?"

"No, idiot. If he is part of Night Raid, we'll follow him and find out their hideout. If he isn't part of them, and just starts to kill random people, we'll get a nice reward for stopping him."

* * *

><p>Dreamless night. I don't think I want to get up. Why is this world so cruel?<p>

Ieyasu passed away and Sayo... I don't know where she is. Please, be okay. If I know that you're still alive, I will become someone important so you can find me.

She can't be dead. She is still alive. I'm sure!

I need to calm down. If I start to get desperate, I won't be able to fulfill Ieyasu's dream. That's right, he wouldn't want me to become such a coward. He's still hoping to see me do great things!

"Alright!" Where am I anyways? This looks like a very cheap room. Is Justice girl still around here?

Doesn't look like it. This room has a window, a bed and a nightstand. Nothing special.

I got up, and realized that I didn't have my coat on me. Even my face feels very clean. I don't complain but... Why is she doing this? Maybe... Maybe is this what they did to him?

"Oh god, I need to bury him!" I completely forgot! I'm such a bad friend! But, where is my sword? I can't lose it! Ieyasu is resting there!

I looked below the bed, but there was nothing. I even looked in the nightstand for some reason, even if it didn't fit there. I need to leave this room before I get anxious.

"Remember, be calm. Just let it all inside." I need to stop thinking these innuendos.

Before I could open the door, somebody opened it very slowly. It's... that strange dog again. And Seryu obviously.

"Ah! You woke up, Tatsu Tatsu!" I don't mind all this nicknames, but settle down with one already!

"G-Good morning. Em, how are you doing?" I just realized that I don't know how to talk to her. I should have asked her where am I.

"Perfectly Justice Buddy! I guess you already know where you are, that's good!" Ah damn it! Remember to be more straightforward.

"Yes... I need to get going, so... Thank you very much for helping me. I literally own you my life." I bowed deeply. Even if she's a little weird, I'm alive thanks to her. But I need to leave before I complicate things more.

"You don't need to thank me! It would be a injustice if someone like you died so soon." That's... making me blush... Think about something else like... that puppy! Yeah, that dog with two tiny hands, two tiny legs and- Where does his head start?

"Yes. Dogs. But I need to leave before- Gah!" She suddenly grabbed my arm and started to drag me. Why does he have that happy face?!

"You can't leave without eating breakfast! Then we can start to train, and maybe even have more justice!" Every sentence she says has literally always that word.

"Wait, train me? Why are you doing all of this? It's very suspicious if you ask me." I managed to break free from her grasp, but she still seemed very content about it.

"Well... I have my reasons." That's not an answer. "You remind me of somebody." I felt a taint of sadness filling the air.

"Was it because I saved a little girl?" She had dropped that state of happiness that she had moments ago. I think I should drop this... "Oh right, where is Nea?" You're a genius, Tatsumi!

"Her father showed up yesterday. It seems that he was looking for a job in the capital and she followed him all the way over here!" How does that work? She's blind!

I noticed some people were looking at me at the end of the hallway. They seemed like soldiers, but they were all young. The outfits also didn't match. AH! I know, these are barracks! And they are cadets or recruits. Or I'm an idiot and I'm in prison.

"Now that this is clear, you need to eat Justice Eater! Wait, that's Koro..." Eh?

* * *

><p>You know, I've eaten with Sayo plenty of times. I feel natural around her. But now I'm eating in a strange cafeteria, with people looking at me suspiciously and this girl smiling like a madman. I'm feeling really uncomfortable right now...<p>

"Why are these people looking at me...?" I whispered to nobody. This food is tasteless. Are you sure this is edible? The water tastes like iron and I don't have my-

"Seryu, where is my sword? You didn't throw it away, right?" She looked at me confused for a second, but then opened her mouth.

"Koro has it." Ah, that's totally understandable. Wait, what?

"But... he's right there. I... I don't see it." Is this her idea of a joke? "Seriously, I need it. It has a great value for me."

"I told you. He has it." I don't find it funny.

"Stop, tell me where is it. I'm serious."

"... Ah sorry, sorry. I thought you knew already! Koro is a teigu!" What? Is this the capital's joke style? Maybe they are just laughing at me because I'm from the countryside?! Well, I'll show them what a real joke is like!

"Teigu? I thought they were called Imperial Arms." Eh? Eh?! Get it? That joke is amazing! You know because the Empire, and the translations...! Ah, fine I'll stop. That's enough fourth wall breaking.

"... Ah, then you already know! You are updated on everything!" I need to stop acting like a smartass. I'll end up not knowing everything.

I guess that these teigu she talked about is some kind of chest? Maybe Koro is a portable chest and he has my sword. That explains his weird appearance.

I finished eating, and got up from the table. I realized that even with all the people that were inside, nobody was talking. I guess I'm really out of place. Everybody has this uniform and I'm stuck with my clothes. I guess I would feel more confident with my sword and my coat but...

"Thanks for everything, but I really need to do something." I headed for the exit. Wait, where is the exit?

"Wait! You need to train for your duel!" She is very persistent! I need to bury Ieyasu no matter what.

"I'll come back for that, but if I don-" Before I could move, she grabbed my sleeve. She is really getting on my nerves, and that's really hard! Can't she just give up? I'll come back, isn't that enough?

"You can't go back there. It's a crime scene." How does she...? I didn't say anything when I made up that 'confession'. "You said... You said that your partners defended you, right? You can't do anything there."

"... Even then, I need to- Alright, why is everybody looking at me?" This is bugging me out. Even if I'm out of place, you can still talk! I don't think this is so weird!

...

"...You said you wanted to train. Let's go."

Calm down, Tatsumi! You are in a hostile environment with no friends, but you can't let it control you. You'll destroy some dummies, run some kilometers and you will sleep like a kid. I will be... totally fine. You don't need any moral support.

"Yes! Let's go, Justice Trainee!"

We reached a courtyard, which was occupied by some recruits training. It seemed that it was used as a training ground, even if it had lack of materials. This is the capital, right?

"Are you sure this is okay? I'm not in the army." Yet...

"A challenger has the right to use the training grounds of the capital! Except of the palace. Don't go in there." That would be very stupid even for me.

"Koro, give him the sword." Ah yeah, I hope it isn't covered in mucus or saliv- Wait a damn second. How does this work? The dog is even smaller than my legs, and there is no way the sword fits in there! Maybe that is why they're called teigu. Because magic.

"Let's see..." Why is she putting her hand there?! That mouth has more teeth than a danger beast! By the way... what does that thing eat? I mean, it's all cute and all, but I guess it must eat something?  
>"Here you have!" It... It even has the sheath. I know that she probably did it with all of her heart, but you could have hidden it below the bed.<p>

"Thanks." I guess it isn't drenched. "Hey, Seryu. The duel... it's only with swords?" I guess I need to know before doing anything.

"Partly. A member of the Imperial Army must master; firearms, bows, spears, swords, and hand to hand combat. But I think you only need to win in three of those categories. Are you listening?"

B-Bows... Damn... I think I won't have problems with the sword and gun challenges or whatever, but even if I know how to handle a spear and bow, I just know the basics. And I can't improve it in just four days. I don't know about the hand combat, that might be the key to win.

"Why... bows? Nobody uses them these days." Almost everyone uses firearms. The only one I know that uses a bow is Sayo, and that's more tradition than usefulness. It's not an insult Sayo!

"I think it's more tradition than anything." Nailed it.

"O-Of course. Then, you know all of that too?" She definitely doesn't look to have that much strength, but I haven't seen her doing much besides talking and smiling every time.

"No." That was too fast! "I'm in the Imperial Guard, so we are only taught with firearms...and martial arts." Why did she say so quietly...? Wait, that's very convenient.

"That's great! Maybe you can taught me some unique hand to hand skills?"

"Oh... Ok. Hey, Tatsumi... could you do me a favor?" Did... Did she just called me by my name?! This is good, and bad at the same time.

"I guess it's the least I can do. I don't want to have a big debt with you." I already owe her too much...

"Could you tell those people to leave?" I looked over to five soldiers talking with each other. They didn't seem like soldiers, but they looked tough.

"Why? This place is very big. We can go to the corner if you want." Maybe she is in bad terms with them? She didn't look very popular, but I guess she's still kind of cute. Eh, I mean... boys talk to girls, right?! Or girls with girls. Although I haven't seen one here. You know what I mean.

"But I don't want them seeing us..." What's with those puppy eyes?

It's possible that like I appeared out of nowhere, everybody hates me. Even she wouldn't want her reputation to drop down. I can't get a rest, can I?

"Whatever. I'll see what I can do..."

Tsk... Why am I doing this? I could train on my own! What if I own her my life? I can train alone. I've been doing that since...

I guess Ieyasu would do this. And Sayo would yell at me if I didn't do it. I will... continue this path.

"Em... Hello, uh, persons." Yeah that's right Tatsumi. Show them who's boss.

"Fuck off." Whoa! Rude.

"Hey, isn't he the one who's around that crazy chick?" Who does he mean? Seryu? She's weird, but I haven't seen- Well, that freaking dog is strange, but still, I wouldn't call her crazy.

"I don't want to be eaten. Let's get out of here before she starts to go nuts." This was easy... Strangely easy.

"Hey, challenger, maybe we should warn you. Do you know what happens when you lose the sword duel? The captain will have the right of killing you. The best thing is that is totally legal." He's... going to kill me?

"Oh god, he didn't know! Now the surprise factor is gone." But I can't die. I must complete everyone's dream.

"Well, let's leave the walking corpse to 'train'. I'm beating 50 that he lasts less than thirty seconds!" The recruits started to leave, but I had an uneasy feeling running down my spine.

It wasn't about the possibility of dying. Well, that gets you shaken up, but there was something else that bothered me. I Seryu actually crazy? She has been very kind and polite... Too polite and kind. It's even strange. What if... What if I'm following the same path as Ieyasu? Am I being lured into a false sense of security, just to end up dead? She wouldn't...

No, stop being naïve! This is what happened to Ieyasu, and I won't end up with the same fate. I need to be on guard from now on.

"Good job! Now we can start!" Her voice made me jump, even if I saw her coming my way. She's so loud...

"Well... I suppose the archery and marksmanship will be with an still target, right?" I don't think they'll made us hit each other with those.

"Right on board! The other three will be against the Captain." Seems about right...

Just from a first look, I would guess he's very strong physically. With a little bit of logic, I think he won't be as fast, which means that if he can't hit me, I will win. With a bit of luck, maybe I can win without using spears or bows.

"Is Ogre good with a bow or firearm?" Does this count as cheating? I don't think it does.

"N- Ah! I can't tell you that! The element of surprise would be gone!" It kind of did when I found out that he will kill me.

"Well, let's start! Start running! Koro will follow you!" I haven't accepted her help!

"I don't think he will able to catch me." He's... Wait, he? Maybe is she? Whatever, it looks kind of fat.

"Koro!"

I mean, he has those tiny arms, two tiny legs, some sharp teeth, and HOW THE HELL DID HE GROW UP SO MUCH?!

WHY IS A GIANT DOG FOLLOWING ME! IT'S TRYING TO EAT ME!

"Don't worry! You won't lose any limbs!" I WILL LOSE MY LIFE!

"I'LL KILL IT!" Run, run, run!

I'm literally running as fast as I can, and the behemoth behind me is jumping and dashing like a demon! Is this why she wanted those guys out?! To murder me without witnesses?!

After literally 10 minutes of running at top speed, I started to get exhausted. And Seryu was just observing me like a little girl watching a magic trick for the first time. You know what?

I switched directions abruptly, making the demon dog behind me trip over. And it resounded like a bell. Using those seconds of happiness to my advantage, I reached over to Justice girl.

"Make...It stop! This... Won't... Help!" Why was I doing this?! This doesn't help!

"Fine... But we're still training afterwards!" With just a simple hand movement, the hellish dog came over to us silently.

When he was small he looked kind of cute. Now that thing will appear on my nightmares.

"Now then... cut his arm off." What?

"I'm... sorry? What do... you mean?" I was still breathing pretty hard, but I think I heard those words correctly.

"Wait a second. Koro, do you want to?" Of course he doesn't! Why would I want to cut his arm? Even if I had said that I would kill it...him...her...

"Ok! You can do it Tatsu!" What?! But...? What?!

"Why would I... Do that?! Isn't he your dog? Why would you want me to-?" Before I could finish my rambling, she raised her hand.

"Don't worry, he can regenerate! Maybe you knew a teigu was, but not an organic teigu?" My mind is overheating. Seriously, what?!

"Unless you destroy the core, Koro can keep regenerating." I see... I still don't know what the hell is a teigu, but I don't they are magical pockets or chests.

"...What happens to the severed arm when I cut it?" We looked at each other with confusion.

"Um... I don't know. Nobody has cut it before." Oh, that gives me a great confidence boost.

After several tries, I gave up. That thing doesn't have any bones, yet I couldn't cut its arm in one swing. It's like clay... but with blood. I'm surprised that my one and only shirt is still intact.

At least hell dog is back to cute dog. That's a great advance for humanity.

"I think you have possibilities of beating the cap! That is... if you are as skilled with the other weapons as you're with the sword." I take offense to that. Just to not let my guard down.

"That will be no problem. Iey- Justice is at my side...! Hehehe..." Almost destroyed that one! No wait, I think I made it worse.

"Your laugh is weird." Looks who's talking. Even if I've never heard you laugh. Huh... that's weird.

"Whatever..." I should visit Nea. And I should also try to bury him... Maybe I'll take advantage of the lunch break. I hope she doesn't notice.

Just as I finished setting up my plan, I felt something pulling my leg.

"Ah... Koro, don't eat my leg." No, wait, he's holding something in that tiny arm.

"For me? A... A rock. Well, thanks." I guess he's thanking me? That doesn't make any sense. The dog doesn't make any sense. Teigus don't make any sense. This world doesn't make any sense...

I want to talk to somebody... But, I don't know anyone. I can't speak to Seryu, because I don't know if she's really trying to pull some tricks or something. I don't have any friends, except...

Sayo... you're still somewhere right? You couldn't have died. You are alive and well, and you just don't know where I am. We will meet again... I don't want to lose anyone else. I won't be able to-

"...Tatsumi, are you all right?" I noticed how my eyes started to water up. I need to hold this all in me... How much will I last?

"Yes... Something got in my eye." Stop thinking this. Calm down, and look forward. You... can do this.

"... Fine." She looked concerned, but I can't trust her. Am I really alone?

* * *

><p>Why does everything go wrong?!<p>

"Could you remind me, why are you following me?"

Seriously. I left the barracks to find Nea's home, and after some minutes Seryu was again behind me! She is annoying me too much!

"You don't know where her home is at."... Clever girl. She had even a good answer.

"And what about the doggie?" I refuse to call that thing cute again. But those tiny arms... Wah!

"We do everything together! We are partners!" Everything...?

"Don't think about that..."

"Yesterday some outlaws tried to enter her home." Wait, what? What's with the serious face? Don't tell me she is...!

"Ah, don't worry. Koro dealt with them. Right Koro?" The dog waved at me. Dealt with them...? What does she mean?

"Then, nothing happened to her? Thank god..." After all, she did nothing wrong.

After I said those words, neither of us talked. Maybe it was because we didn't know what to talk about, or just because she was there just to watch over me. And you know what I mean with that. Maybe Nea knows a bit more about her? She did spend a day with her.

I looked over at the streets, which even if they looked lively, a strange atmosphere filled the air. That feeling got more overwhelming when we reached a more poor part of the capital. A lot of people have to deal with this decrepit place, and they can't leave it.

If I remember correctly, you can buy yourself your own noble title with enough money. And with enough I mean a lot. Probably, if all this people gathered all their earnings, they still wouldn't be able to buy that title. This is one of the reasons I don't like this world...

Don't worry people... The instant I get military authority, everything will start to change! Maybe I should even make public speeches... Uh, actually hold on with that one. I don't even know how to talk to strangers, much less to a mass of people. Well, I did talk with an assassin and managed to escape. Yeah, we could even say that I beat Akame!

Okaaay, don't get full of yourself Tatsumi.

"I think it was over here." Seryu passed me as she approached an alleyway.

You know, she has a long ponytail. I noticed it earlier, but I didn't look directly at it. It reaches almost to the ground. Why am I staring at her like this? Maybe I should stare towards the middle and watch her bu- Okay, don't look there!

...

Damn, now I'm thinking about that all the time!

"..." Don't look at me like that Koro! It was an accident!

"Yep, it was here." Oh thank god.

"Let's visit her before I... see more things."

Trying to reset my mind, I walked towards the alleyway. It looked fairly clean, but it was probably the lack of people on this street. There was only a house that looked inhabited.

I knocked exactly three times, but nobody seemed to respond. Maybe they're not here?

"Eh, hello? Anybody?" Almost like a breeze, the door opened robotically. It was then when I saw the little girl, accompanied by an older man.

"Tatsumi!" The girl rushed towards my leg. Good thing I didn't move.

"So you are Tatsumi." The man, who looked in his thirties, greeted me."Thanks for saving my daughter." He bowed with respect.

"Anybody would have done that..." I don't get praised too much, but it always gives a nice refresh of happiness.

"Sadly that's not true. Most would have walked away, and I feel sorry that I don't have anything to repay you." He's right... Most would have ignored her.

"You don't need to, really. But, why were those thugs after you? It was a grudge of some kind?" The man scratched the back of his head, like trying to make her thoughts faster.

"Well... I'm an... information seeker. I discovered some nasty things about them and you can guess what happened." But... Nea said you were looking for her mom? Maybe that's the reason he finds information.

"That reminds me... Nea, sorry for not appearing yesterday. I got into trouble." I crouched down to her level. Even if she couldn't see me, she would be able to hear me better.

"He fought against Night Raid!" Seryu said those words just behind me, appearing suddenly in the conversation.

"I didn't fight! More like running away." Was she trying to make her feel better or what?

"But it's still a good achievement." She was trying to reassure her, or me? In either way, it wasn't working.

"In any case... Sorry about that. Did you at least have fun?" Well, Seryu isn't exactly fun but the- That dog didn't try to eat her right?!

"Hm... Yes?" That isn't reassuring.

She got closer to me, whispering me in the ear. "She is scary." Seryu?

Maybe I was right all along. She really is trying to murder me?

"I'll try to come back after I'm in the Imperial Army." I got up and stretched my arm toward Nea's father.

"You... are entering the Imperial Army?" His tone was of surprise. Maybe he thought I was just a traveler?

"Yes. I'll start changing things." His expression of disappointment turned into a more complex one. Was he surprised or did he think I was crazy?

He looked back at Seryu and nodded like he understood something.

"I see, I see. If you need something, remember that I could lend a hand." We shook hands, but I was left with a strange aftertaste. I think I have a new ally!

"I was about to say the same thing. Try to not get into more trouble!" I waved my hand and started to leave.

I felt my heart exploding when something tapped my back.

"See? They are fine. No more injustice being done." It's settled. I can't trust Seryu. Her nature is really strange, and it doesn't help that I don't know her motives to help me.

I can't judge her without any real evidence but... I'll try to be more sharp.

"Are you sure you're fine? You look very pale." Even if she looks concerned, I don't need her reassuring!

"Yes." I didn't need to tell her more, I can't be naive around her...

Even walking down the street, I could feel her concerned glare drilling my back. Maybe... Maybe is something that happens only to girls...? I mean Sayo disappeared once in a while but... Where are you when I need you! She is the smart one!

I know ignoring a person is bad but... She will... do the same thing! She is going to kill me! I know this and yet... I feel so bad about doing this! Maybe I am wrong?

"Tatsumi... I have the night shift so I can't be with you." She sounded so sad... But I can't feel bad!

"It's only the afternoon." Why am I answering? I need to let her know that I don't like her!

"I need to know if something interesting happened... Do you where my room is?" I why do I need- Wait, her room? I slept in her room?

"I think so..." Then, why didn't she try to kill me in the night? Maybe is because she was out? Or just because it could be very suspicious? "You don't have a roommate?"

"No. I'm not very famous there." I can tell. They called you crazy, and the people in the canteen weren't really friendly. I still haven't seen her crazy, and that just makes me scared.

"I see. I know how to get there, so you can go." She nodded and left like nothing happened.

Maybe she is thinking why did I change so quickly of character. I'm surprised even myself. A week ago I would have believed anyone that seemed friendly, and now I can't even trust a dog. I'm really pathetic...Maybe I should give Seryu a chance...? Damn it! I feel so conflicted right now!

* * *

><p>About an hour later, I reached the barracks. I kind of lied about knowing how to get there. I knew it was in a straight line, but those streets just go to the left and right like it's nothing!<p>

Hey Sayo, you could use your bow to send me a map or something? Or you know, you could always appear when I open this door.

I opened the door and saw that it was empty. Suspiciously empty... The entrance to the barracks was like a lobby, except there wasn't a receptionist. Obviously this isn't a hotel, so that's normal. Maybe is because I'm still on edge after all of this.

"Ah! I need to find Ieyasu!"

With a strike of luck, I dodged by accident a wooden plank that somebody swung. I noticed that it was a recruit that I saw in the canteen.

"What the-" Somebody restrained my hands just before I reached my sword. What was going on?!

I tried to kick whoever was behind me, but they punched me in the ribs. That hurts!

My hands were tied, and somebody grabbed my legs which meant that I was face down in the floor defenseless. Why was this happening?!

"So you think you can just climb your way up so easily?!" I didn't recognize the voice, but I had also seen that recruit before. There were at least seven people around me

He stomped on my head.

"We've been training for years, and a fucking shit like you won't take our posts!" Another recruit kicked me in stomach. I didn't know...!

I saw how he grabbed the wooden club that was almost used on me. If I was wounded now... I won't be able to duel Ogre. Everyone will suffer because of that, and I'll end up dead.

Yes, there have been people that deserve to be promoted. But those people do it without making people suffer, and they try to defend everyone.

"If you think you deserve that post more than me... Try to hit me." I felt how oppressing the atmosphere felt. He was mad which means..

I feel the wind around me...

He raised the club far beyond his head. He was going to give me so much time?

My hands were tied behind my back, but that wasn't a problem. The legs might be a problem. Or not.

With all my strength, I broke the grip on my legs. The guy was distracted, and he didn't put too much pressure. Before the guy recovered I kicked him in the nose, breaking it.

I still had time to dodge the club that headed towards my head. Raising an object so big up your head requires a lot of strength. It's very stupid to do that. I learnt that.

Rolling on the floor, I managed to get up with a sudden move. I saw seven persons before, but in front of me were just four. Three of them where on my back.

"G-Get him!" While I was trying to untie my hands, I felt a wave of winds from my back.

Somebody tried to knock me down with a punch, but I had seen him coming. Dodging to the left, I quickly jumped and hit him with the knee. I felt how I broke some teeth. One down.

I felt another person trying to punch me, but I wasn't quick enough. I felt how my right cheek started to burn. How can I cut this rope holding me? Obviously nobody will swing his sword down the exact spot where my tie is at.

Feeling a bit anxious, I looked around the room for something useful. To the right!

Somebody had pulled a sword, but I wasn't crazy enough to turn my back on him. I'll have to beat him with my legs!

Just after I finished dodging the sword, another club came my way. Fortunately, I used my memento to duck without a problem. Before he gathered enough strength to break down his previous movement, I kicked him in the nuts. Two down.

To hell with this, I'll break the rope with my own strength!

Another attacker tried to restrain me again from behind. The swordsman tried to strike me down again but...

Before any of that happened, I rolled away. Luckily, or unluckily, the swordsman stopped before he chopped in half his buddy.

"The fuck dude?!"

"Alright. Beating down a citizen, who has the protection of an Imperial Guard, and then claiming to do it for justice, the sentence is... an eye for an eye." I was able to break the rope. It wasn't very hard, as all the rolling made it a bit weak.

"So, who is first?" The grip of my sword felt comfortable... This will be easy. Let's do this, Ieyasu!

The swordsman lunged at me first. I easily dodged his vertical strike, and kicked his knee. He lost his balance and I punched him in the face with all my might. Three down.

The guy with the club was easier. He swung his club horizontally, trying to fix is first error. However a wooden club doesn't have much resistance, unless it's as big as a log. I blocked the club, and it broke easily.

I smashed his nose with the pommel of the sword. Four down.

I turned around to see the other three accomplices. Two boys and a girl.

"I haven't seen you do anything wrong with me." They all sighed relived. "However, when you watch a crime, you need to go call for help or stop it yourselves. Which means your sentence is..." I raised my sword.

"Could you bring all of them to the medic? I think that's a good sentence." I sheathed the sword in my back.

"Y-Yes sir!"

I felt the rush of adrenaline disappear. I couldn't feel the wind around me anymore.

I reached Seryu's room. My right cheek hurt a lot. I felt a bit dizzy.

I closed the door and leaned my back against the wall. I involuntarily lost control of my legs and felt to the ground.

"I'm... doing the right." Why is everyone against me? I'm trying to do this for the sake of everyone. Then why is this happening?

I'm not a bad person, I help everyone who needs help. And what do I get? My best friend died, I lost Sayo, another girl might be trying to murder me, some angry recruits almost beat me up, and I don't have any friends in the capital.

I felt tears going down my face.

"I'm all alone..."

All the stress and tension finally wearied me down. In this moment, I would have preferred to be attacked by Night Raid.

* * *

><p>"You should have talked to him, Leone." A green haired boy said.<p>

"He called me a hooker! He was lucky enough to not have been in the wrong place at the wrong time." She responded.

"Ah! I get it. You dress like that to get innocent boys to trust you! And here I thought you did it for me..." The girl started to twist his arm, making him cry out.

"Fine, fine!... You do it for the eye candy then? Oh god, STOP! I'M SORRY!"

"You're asking for it!"

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make Seryu annoying. I realized that I couldn't do it in this chapter because of... spoilers.<strong>

**This was a rather depressing chapter for me to write. Don't know why. **

**I don't know if I need to reply reviews with P.M. or just post it here. Like I don't know, I'll post them right here and now!**

_**-DarkBeast42- **_**Thanks! About your complain, even if Tatsumi is pretty fast, he can't run 18 meters before he gets shot... yet. He will have revenge with that one.**

_**-SennyBee98- **_**About that EsdesexTatsumi... I can't say anything. Maybe it's a yes, or a no. Depends on your point of view.**

**Thanks for all the positive feedback! And because of that, how about the next chapter is a doble chapter? Technically they were going to be small chapters but, to hell with that. Who wants to wait two weeks after all? I guess you could call it a christmas present.**

**If you liked this chapter, please review, favorite or follow! Thanks again!**


	3. Control the Wind

**All the new characters that appear here a pure filler! Seriously! So don't expect too much!**

**I have been paying more attention to my grammar and everything. And gotta love some descriptions.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't always like this. I remember when I didn't really cared about the world.<p>

Sure, I did know that very bad things were happening in the Empire, but what could I do? I was just one person.

At first, going to the capital started as a joke between Sayo and me. But after that incident... It became more than that for me. I felt so useless in that moment, and yet...

I can't remember what happened, and it's very frustrating. I just remember me wanting to protect something. And cold. Freezing. It felt awfully cold. Nothing like the worst winters I had suffered. It was unnatural.

I gained and lost so much that day. I think that I stopped being a kid since that day.

I still played with my friends, but I couldn't think of it the same way. Knowing that I was so useless... made me very mad. I started to train day and night, even if my master abandoned me. He left when I needed him the most.

It has been almost six years since then. I'm here in the capital. I will join the Imperial Army but... But I'm not happy. I haven't been happy since I got separated from Sayo and Ieyasu.

They were the only pillars that supported me, and one of them... broke, leaving the other unstable.

I'm alone in a wild world. Maybe... Maybe I can find somebody to rely on? I can't go on alone like this.

Even then, I'm stuck in this stupid situation, with someone who probably might kill me. This was the only thing I could think of while I looked at the room.

The faint light that passed through the only window of the room felt unnecessary. It barely lighted anything, and I couldn't even feel the warm of the sun.

Speaking of emotions... I'm in a bed. What? Bed equals comfort. Except this bed feels more like a brick wall.

"Hm..." My stomach hurts. I'm hungry. And thirsty. Ah, that's right... I cried all night. I'm really pitiful.

I looked over to the bed next to the other wall. It was empty. Does Seryu really sleep here? Or I just entered another bedroom? I don't think so.

"...Come on Tatsumi... You need to kick some captain's ass." Now I'm talking to myself. Nice move brain.

Trying to make me feel better?

"Sure thing." I just acknowledge it.

I slowly got up from the bed, only to feel my left foot touch something warm. It feels fluffy...

"It's you... hell dog." The teigu was just laying on the floor sleeping. Does that thing even need to sleep? I haven't even seen it eat.

As if it knew what was going throw my mind, the small dog woke up, standing up immediately. My eyes were still a bit sleepy, but I could see that it had something in his tiny paws.

How does it grab things...?

"What are you doing... here?" Is it like my alarm or something? It didn't do a good job if that's the case.

The dog looked at me and gave me a rock. Another rock. What does this mean?

"Why did you give me this?" I grabbed it and looked at it. There wasn't anything strange with it. It's just like any other rock you would find in the street or the forest. It's not even a rock, more like a pebble.

It didn't answer. Not like it could anyways. I would start to leave this city if the dog talked. I'm not dealing with more weird things.

"Fine. I'll keep it. Now... take me to your leader!" He responded me with a nod. AH! It does understand me!

I opened the door for him. The poor thing can't grow five meters in his own. It would be very unfair if that happened.

The corridor was dead. Nobody was here, not like it mattered. It seems like this part doesn't have much activity going on. Better for me.

I followed the pup until we reached another corridor, this one without any doors. There was only one at the end of it, which lead to the main hall. Main hall and exit... and everything. It's like the point where everything leads to.

"How did you get here? All the doors are closed." Man... I'm really desperate. I'm talking to that thing.

He shook his head. Maybe I could trust him? I mean... a dog is innocent. Unless it's under the wrong owner. Which may be the case...

"Did Seryu come with you? Wait, that's obvious. Did she... do anything to me?" She wouldn't poison me in my sleep, right? I'm kind of alive right now so...

He nodded. HE NODDED. DON'T FREAK OUT.

"Did she paint something in my face?! Wait no, she didn't inject me things right?!" How is he going to answer?! The only thing he can do is say yes or no!

I touched my face in order to feel anything strange. Aside of the wound in my cheek, it felt normal... Maybe she doesn't want to kill me. But how would I know? I can't trust anyone. If I let my guard down, I'll die.

I opened the last door, and saw that the main hall was already occupied by a handful of people. They didn't seem to recognize me, so that's good.

Let's see... Strange girl... Where is an strange girl... Ah, there she is!

It seemed that Koro had already found her, but I wasn't paying attention to him. I went towards them, as I had a very important question to ask her.

"Good morning." There, there. Trying to sound cold! Wait, why was I doing this? I completely forgot. If I act like that maybe she'll kill me right away! But maybe if I act too comfortable she'll think I let my guard down and kill me right away! Agh! I'm being too paranoid!

"Morning Tatsu! Ready for another day of training?" She isn't going to ask about my wound? I mean, it's not like I want to explain but... Oh that's right! I have to ask her that!

I let my hand fall in her shoulder, as I prepared. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Eh...? That way." She pointed to the right corridor. Why would it be so far...?! It's literally a matter of life and death!

* * *

><p>After fixing my life-threatening situation, we instantly went to train. Not after eating some bread... mostly because I was starving, and I didn't want to go to that canteen again.<p>

This room was very different from the training grounds just outside the barracks. It looked like it was meant to be an important part of some kind of discipline exercise.

The ground was made of a foreign material, but it felt rather warm. Unlike the main building, this place was made of wood, but there was something that made me feel uneasy...

"You wanted to know martial arts, right? I'll try to teach you something." She said with a rather serious expression. Maybe she was the one who made the air feel so oppression.

She started to take of the shoulder plates of her armor. I couldn't help but wonder what it's supposed to protect... I mean, I know that it's important to be protected, but they just felt heavy. I'm not wearing that. Ever.

"Don't be too hard..." I whispered to the air. She's going to kick my ass, isn't she?

If so... Serious time.

"Tatsumi. This isn't a game. You could be seriously injured." She looked like a different person. Her voice, stance and expression... I'm not liking my chances.

But I can't afford to lose an arm! I'll just... take a tactical retreat if anything goes wrong. And that means running a lot.

I took off the sheath from my back, and lay it in the ground. I'm not actually the best fighter without a sword but I'll try!

She can't be that strong... She's barely my height I should easily win by strength. Wait, remember that logic sometimes takes a trip to the highlands. Just... protect your eyes body.

I took the only battle stance I know. It wasn't perfect, but it was something.

We were at least... five meters apart. And Koro was just in the middle of it. When he moves, we'll start.

I just need to control the wind around me. That's what Sayo always says. Or something like that. I just know that she said something about wind. Or maybe it was water...

Concentrate...

Seryu must be a skilled fighter... I haven't seen such a serious expression since that day. And the fact that it's the first time I see it on her, makes it even more scary.

No more talking...

The instant the organic teigu jumped out of the way, I tried to quickly reduce the distance between us. The thing was, Seryu was having none of that.

Before I realized, I sloppily blocked one of her punches that made slide on the ground. She was very fast! Are her arms made of metal or what the hell?!

"Dodge is always the first option. Blocking is a last resort."

She seemed to have slowed down, maybe because she realized I wasn't at that level. Even then, I could barely see her movements.

As she said, I tried to dodge if I could, but the main reason was that she packed a punch. I knew I was right at the defying logic!

Even then, she had me in the defensive. And she was holding back. Damn it! I need to at least attack once! If there was something I could do...! I know!

As she tried to punch me again, I moved all of my body to the right. Without losing a second I grabbed her right arm to hit her with my knee. With all respect, I mention that I TRIED doing that. But...

Huh... Why am I in the ground?

For some reason, I was face down in the ground with Seryu in top of me. She was restraining my left arm, but for some reason I can't feel the p- No, there it is!

"Good try." Ouch... She's going to snap my arm!

"Ah...! I forfeit?" Please, tell me she isn't going to kill me. Freaking wind didn't help at all!

Luckily, my fears were pure speculation. She released me and got off me. I prefer strange Seryu than serious Seryu. That rhymed. Well, not really...

"You can get up, Tatsu." Oh. She's back to normal. Which isn't normal at all.

I got up as the pain in my left arm decreased. At least she didn't break it. Anyways, I want to know what happened.

"How did you... That was impressive!" I need to say, that was pretty neat. Although I would have preferred to see it from the distance rather than myself.

"Hohoho... Are you surprised by my great skill?!" She started to laugh like a maniac. Here we go...

"It was nothing. I made you trip, and as you were falling you released me. Then I grabbed your arm in return." I don't know who is she trying to impersonate. Maybe like a big sister or what the hell?

That would have sense... but why me!

"Then... what did I do wrong?" I asked seriously, contrasting her joyful expression.

"You have a lot of lag between your legs and arms. You need to move them in unison or you'll be very predictable." She changed to serious again. I'm beginning to think that she has a double personality or something.

"Oh... I see. So how do I do that?" I'm going to be nice for a bit. It's been ages since someone taught me things!

* * *

><p>After a whole day of getting my ass kicked, I learnt how to move at unison. I mean, it's not perfect, far from it, but it's a start. Not only that, but I learnt how to have a tolerable battle stance. Apparently I was leaving my guard opened.<p>

Now I'm heading back to sleep. I'm worn out... And luckily I won't think of sad things. I need to be strong.

I'm still having that weird feeling about Seryu, and today's training with her didn't really help. There must be something that she sees in me... Maybe a familiar? Maybe she has a brother or something. She acts like we've known each for ages...

Luckily, I'm not related to her. I don't think so anyway. My family has been stuck in that village for a long time.

Now I'm thinking about my bloodline... Good work brain. You need to sleep.

Wait, I am the brain. Or am I the soul? The hell am I thinking about?

"I'm really tired..."

"Me too." Seryu said beside me.

"I forgot you where there." Not really. Just chose to think of my stuff.

She seems to have learnt about not bothering me when I'm like this... Is it that obvious? I'm not looking into the sun dramatically or anything.

"You... You said you had the night shift yesterday. That means you haven't sleep yet?" I said confused.

"Yep. 24 hours serving justice!" She answered proudly. I'm beginning to understand why people call her crazy. She talks about justice fanatically. Even more than me.

Oh god, I don't sound like that, right?!

"And hel- Koro doesn't sleep?" I guess he doesn't. My theory is that it's not really a living thing, just sentient. Which means... how the hell did they made him?

"Well, he rests for awhile. But I don't know if he really needs to," Neat. So he can kill me while I sleep.

"He can't kill unless I tell him." She said casually.

Oh.

Now I'm really scared of her.

"What was that about?" She can't read minds! It was a random quote surely...

"You look at him regularly, when he isn't in front of you." Do I reveal my cards? Do I confront her about her motives and my suspicion of being killed by her?

Not yet... Koro is still whit her. I can't risk it.

"It's not every day when you find a dog that can change shapes and probably eat you."

"Ah... but you can trust me! He won't do anything that goes against justice!" No, that's precisely why I can't trust you. I don't even think that he knows what's justice.

"...Yes. Before we go to sleep..." I said as I opened the bed to her bedroom. "Do you... You know, want to change into night clothes or something?"

"Hm... You don't want to enter?" She said completely normal.

"W-Why would I want to?! I don't want to... I don't need..." How do you answer to that?!

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you aren't in the army..." Uh? And what does that mean? I thought she would refuse or something.

"Alright! Wait for a bit!" She really trusted me? I could be a serial killer you know... Well, I have killed three men so...

Why does she get to change clothes while I have been wearing literally the same clothes since I arrived? I mean, I have another set of clothes to sleep but... I can't wear the same shirt for all eternity! Even I have some hygiene standards...

As I leaned against the wall, I felt something grabbing my leg. Why is he still here?

"What is it Koro?" The damn thing is just messing with me.

He stretched his arm a bit, and showed a small flower.

"A flower? Is it because I did well in the training?" The dog nodded.

"Then... the rocks were because I was doing bad?" He nodded again.

"And the reason for this is...? Oh yeah you can't answer." Maybe he really knows what we talk about.

"Hey, is Seryu-" I was going to say a good person, but she is his master. It's obvious what he would answer.

"...I think it's raining..."

As I wondered about that, the door opened. I should have thought this through...

"You can pass!" When I meant nightclothes, I didn't mean to leave yourself only in your underwear.

Don't look at her body... Don't look at her body...

"Tatsu? Are you okay?" Totally calm!

"I was thinking that... This door is made of oak! Great wood..." I'm going to have another wood like this..."Sleep is good. I'm going to sleep."

Damn it hormones! I thought we were pass that phase! She is... She is going to kill you, that's right! Just think of that!

That's totally not my fetish.

"Tatsumi." Ah damn it! I'm sleeping in my bed. Nothing bad!

"What?"

As I tried to calm down a bit, I looked at her. She was also in her bed.

"Wanna touch?" Eh?

"Ah... Eh... Oh... What?"

"Koro. Maybe if you caress him you'll see that he's a good partner." Right. Surely.

Where was he anyways?

"No... Maybe tomorrow." I preferred what I had thought at first now...

"Koro, come here."

I realized that I was looking for him without noticing. I guess he really made a bad impression on me. At least she knows about her.

I saw the pup jumping onto her bed and cuddle with her. It was kind of cute... but...

Guess who's not going to sleep tonight...

"Hey, Tatsu." Ah damn it. I want to sleep you know!

I started to look into the ceiling, before agreeing to answer.

"What is it?" I can't even be mad. I'm too tired for that.

"Where are you from?" Well, I wasn't expecting that.

"Why do you ask?" I tried to find a comfortable position to sleep, but the bed felt too stiff. Everything is stiff.

"I want to know more about you." Gah!

"You are not... in love with me, right?"

"No. Why?" Well, at least that would explain why she was doing this, but better for me I guess.

"Because you are too kind with me..." I looked to the wall, to avert her glare. I shouldn't have said that.

"Didn't I tell you? You remind me of somebody." And that doesn't answer anything.

"That's... There are a lot of people in the Empire, and I am as generic as a book."

And one of those books where everything is solved whit friendship and rainbows. I wish it was that easy...

"Can't you give me a more straight answer?" I turned over again, trying to get into a more... serious position. You can't do much in a bed, you know!

"You don't remind me physically... your actions do. He helped people carelessly, even before becoming a captain. He also got into a lot of problems because of that..." A captain? Her father or something?

"Did that person... pass away?"

She didn't respond. If she was really acting, she was a professional actress. Did I really misjudge her? Did she really do it because of pure melancholy?

I felt my heart ache as I realized that I might have been wrong the whole time. But then... Why did I get those strange sensations around her?

"Sorry..."

As I tried to get some sleep, I could have sworn to hear the girl sobbing...

* * *

><p>"Hey... Tatsumi... "<p>

Yeah... I'm a dragon...

"Hey... Wake up..."

I'm fighting a giant machine... Waaa...

"Tatsumi..."

Take that... Oh no... It's going to fall in top of those civilians...!

"Are you alive? Tatsumi?"

Oh... I can't stop it...! Is that a rock in my stomach?!

"Justice Seeker? Are you breathing?"

"...Don't call me that..."

I opened my eyes, only to close them instantly. Why was the room so bright?

I don't know how much I slept, but my body feels sore. What time is it anyways?

"Put some clothes on..." It's not exactly a good time.

"Today I can't train with you, so it's all on you now." I opened slightly my eye to see that she had already her uniform on. Don't know if I'm glad or sad that it happened.

"Fine... What day is it?" I think it was Saturday...? It was definitely Saturday.

"Saturday. Don't get into trouble!" Yeah, Justice and all those things.

"Have a... nice day." Yes, I'm being a bit nicer. Because I'm a good person, and good persons do good things.

I heard the door close, and I got up slowly. I stretched myself a bit and grabbed my sword.

"Let's do this Ieyasu."

Today I'm going to do some marksmanship.

I don't know if that means handguns or automatic rifles... Or whatever.

I'll go to the training grounds again. Maybe nobody will pay attention to me.

"I'm hungry..." Saying your thoughts out loud won't really soothe your hunger.

And I have to stop talking with myself.

I don't really want to go that canteen ever again. Maybe I could buy something with the money I have left. I should have thought about it yesterday... Maybe I could buy some of those sweets that dad always brought. Those things were addictive! But only because I had them once a year or so...

Great, now I'm being homesick. You really want to give a hard time, eh?

"Oi! Boy!" I heard a manly voice calling me. Not really thinking about it, I turned around.

"Me?" I pointed to myself, even if I was the only one in the hallway.

The man was sweating like a pig, but from the looks of his attire, he looked like a courier more than anything.

"You are... Tatsumi, right?" I was a bit surprised at this. Do I really stand up so much...? Well, I guess he could look for the only person without an uniform.

"I am... Is something wrong?" The man caught his breath for a moment before grabbing a letter from the bag he was carrying.

"A letter from the Imperial Watch Captain. Please, read the letter before I finish explaining." The Imperial what?

"Ok..."

The letter looked simple, without any cool stamp or anything. I could have at least a penknife... Wait, why would I need one? It's just paper.

I opened it without too much resistance. The paper was rough, like sandpaper... Do I have to mention that this is my first letter ever? I thought it would be all fancy and rainbows. What a disappointment.

Let's see...

Blah, blah, blah... The duel confirmed for Monday is advanced towards Saturday.

"What."

"You finished? It appears that something came up, so it was decided that..." What?

"...Wouldn't it be more normal to delay it, not advance it?!" I'm not freaking out! Not happening!

"I... I don't make the choices. Well, I'll be leaving!" Ah, crap. Crap. Crap. Shit!

"I don't remember how to hold a bow!"

I quickly ran over towards Seryu's room. I needed to be prepared and for that...

As soon as I opened the door, I started to search for my travel bag. My father bought me leather armor, and even if it's not complete, I know that he will try to kill me. Not to mention that a bow hurts your wrist or something.

I put on gauntlets, shin guards and grabbed the idol that gave me the village elder. Good thing is, you can't see them and you don't lose speed. A cuirass would be all nice and all of that, but I'm not a crab. And with luck it will prevent some cuts...

Unless he cuts me in half.

* * *

><p>The training grounds were silent, despite of the number of people that were around me. As I had thought, the dirt was wet from yesterday's rain. If it weren't for the people that were here, I would have started to laugh out of tension.<p>

A bald man with a cape stood beside me. He appeared to be a captain too, but I couldn't decipher the rank from this angle.

I inspected again the handgun in my belt, and adjusted the sword in my back. I didn't know what to do besides checking my equipment. And I didn't even have breakfast.

At least that girl isn't here. It would ruin all the seriousness I have right now...

Some of the cadets in front of me started to get out of the way, and with my heart in my mouth, I saw the demon with one eye.

With a cocky smile he approached me, and stopped three meters from me. He planned this all along. Whispers started to fill my ears.

"Alright, calm down." The bald captain said. He was some kind of judge or something?

The whispers stopped almost immediately. They all had discipline... except me. That's going to suck in the future, isn't it?

"As stated in the Imperial Army, if you have strength, you can rule everyone weaker than you." The man's voice sounded tired, as if he had said this line a lot.

"Everybody can challenge, even a peasant, a captain of our great army. However, only if the captain sees worthy the challenge, can accept."

I was still very nervous. I know that I can beat him, but all the people around me make me nervous.

"Captain Ogre, you have the right to start this challenge with whatever discipline you want." With those words, the bald man stepped back.

"Let's get the boring ones out of the way." He said as he looked around him.

"Archery will be the first one." Damn it!

We headed towards the end of the training ground, where the targets were at. I remembered it from running all that time...

"I forfeit." I almost fell to the ground as I heard that.

Does that mean I win?! Great! I don't remember how to-

"Captain Ogre retires. That means that if the challenger manages to hit the target, he will win a point." I knew it was too easy...

He probably hasn't touch a bow in years, and just focused in building up his strength. That means he thinks he'll win with all the others... except firearms.

A nice young lady handed me over a bow almost as big as me, and with a quiver with three arrows. I left my sword in the ground and replaced it with the it.

Come on... I saw Sayo doing this billions of times.

What was more important, the eye or the hand?... I'll go with hand.

I grabbed the bow with my left arm, and felt some kind of déjà vu.

_"That's the first thing you do right in your first time!"_

"Sayo?" What the... I swear I just heard her voice...! No, isn't that what she said?

Yes! And then something about the position! I need to be in perpendi... perpendicular!

I stood right as I said. I grabbed the arrow with my right hand, and rested it in the bow.

Use three fingers...

"Aim..."

_"No you idiot! First you draw the string!" _

"Ah sorry!"

What the hell... I'm just talking to myself, right? Or maybe I'm more crazy than I thought. I bet the people behind me think I'm a mad man.

As I pulled the string back, I tried to aim carefully. Did it need more strength? Or should I control my breathing? I don't really know what I'm doing. In any case, I just need to hit the target.

Hoping that I aimed well, I released he string. I watched how the arrow flew a few meters, before losing strength and didn't even make it to the target.

"You missed the first shot? I thought you would put up a challenge." I heard the one eyed captain said behind me.

"You didn't even try..." I replied.

_"The wind, Tatsumi. Don't you remember what I said?" _

"Uh... Would you be mad if I said yes?"

I think I need to go to a mental hospital.

I grabbed again an arrow. I needed to add more strength, and check the wind...? Or control the wind... Or do dirty things to the wind. I don't know.

No... That's right. This is no different than using the sword. I'll just try to replicate the experience. It's like I feel lighter, so maybe do the same to the arrow? Or to the bow?

I draw the string again, as I tried to aim again. I aimed a bit more to the right and upper. This plus the added strength, should be enough.

"Come on Sayo..."

I released the string, and closed my eyes. I didn't want to see the turn out...

"Well, not too good, but not too bad. You passed." I heard the voice of the bald captain behind me. So, I passed... And I didn't even use my third arrow! That's like, good.

I saw how the arrow was stuck just at the second to last ring.

"I'm not going to touch a bow never again." I said as I removed the quiver from my back. I should have put it on my leg but anyways.

"I don't want to return here so... Let's do the marksmanship test." He's confident enough to just let this one go too?

"And... I forfeit again." Wow... He did. He is underestimating me, and he's going to pay for that. I just need to win three times, and he has already gave me two points.

And you might say; Tatsumi, you haven't gotten the second point yet. And for that I would say...

"Thirty meters, right? Too easy." I pulled my handgun as I aimed carefully.

"Wait a second, this is made for rifles, not pistols. A handgun is less precise than-" I heard baldy say.

"I know. This is a rare edition, you know?" It actually isn't. I think it's a handgun made in the west... But they stopped doing it for some reason.

The sound of the cannon that was already familiar for me, filled the training ground. Yet again, I had not gotten a bulls eye, but it was still a pretty good shot for that distance.

"Tatsumi the gunman strikes again..." I said as I put away my gun. Not even a lousy applause?

I turned away, to see that most of the crowd was looking at me expressionless. This is very awkward for me...!

"And now the moment everyone was waiting for..." Ogre said like an announcer.

So that was it. He wants to humiliate me, right? Build my hopes up by letting me win the two first and then crush me into oblivion. Now I want to see his face of shame as he cries in front of me... That was a bit creepy.

We moved over to the center of the training ground as all the spectators made a circle around us. So that's the reason they were all here. I bet somebody is making money out of this! Uh, that's illegal or I'm just justice thirsty?

"To think that you will have a sword fight with me... You should be proud." Ogre said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Whatever you say."

"Alright. As you know, we want to kill the enemy as fast as possible. We would want to strike them in the underarm, head and if it's a difficult enemy, the legs." The supervisor of the duel said. I need to know the name of the bald captain...

"Following this, we'll put parts of an armor in said places." So that's why I'm wearing this stupid metal scrap in my left leg, arm and head...

"To win, you must remove all the parts. The duel will begin in thirty seconds..." He said as he yawned loudly. Is Ogre really that good, or the think I'm just a kid?

Luckily, the circle was just enough for my extravagant movements. The added armor didn't bother me much, but the helmet made it hard to breath. I'll just overwhelm him with my speed and then-

"We checked the mansion as you said. Night Raid had indeed attacked it." He started to talk as he looked at me with his black eye. That means... Ieyasu!

"Then... What about the warehouse? What did you do to the bodies?!" Why am I getting this bad feeling?

"Ah, yes. The poor family couldn't even escape through the warehouse. Truly a shame." ...Poor family? Those people weren't a family! They were monsters!

The grip on my sword started to get tighter. I felt my rage building up inside me... How could he say that?!

"No. The bodies IN the warehouse. Where did you bury them?!" His smug smile make me want to puke.

"Bodies in the warehouse? There was nothing in there. Sadly, it was burnt down to crisp. I guess Night Raid just murdered another innocent family..." He said before letting a stupid laugh.

"Five, four, three..."

He burnt... Ieyasu's... and all of those poor people's... Corpses...?

"Two..."

He must be... He must be corrupted like all those insane monsters! I saw his ill intentions since the beginning, and I didn't do anything! Because of that... They won't rest in peace!

"One... Go!"

Moving with the wind, I had already moved the five meters that separated us. Even more than that, as the armor in his side fell to the ground with a blunt sound.

"How did he...!" Ogre hadn't even noticed as he looked at the metal chunk in the ground. I could even hear gasps in the crowd.

"People like you can't be judged on Earth..." I started saying.

I took two quick steps, and he swung his horizontally. I crouched, and raised my sword towards him. I stopped as I saw his smile. It's a trap!

He tried to use the memento of the sword to kick me, but I dodged it easily and let a silent laugh as he recovered. What is this feeling...

Ogre raised his sword enraged. He wasn't going to fool me. He might be stronger physically, but I have already won. Those corrupted devils... can't win against true justice! I'll make him pay, Ieyasu! What he did to you...

Dodging the sword would be easy, but I need to distract him.

I parried his swing with my own sword. However, as soon as they made contact, I tilted my grip, making his sword slide swiftly towards the ground.

Smoke raised from the dirt as his sword made a hole in the ground. Before losing a second, I punched him with the hilt, making his helmet fly into the air.

As more of his fury started to leak, he punched me unexpectedly in my stomach. I felt the air being drained from my lungs before being drawn out of the smoke.

Regaining my posture, I blocked a vertical strike that made me use all of my strength. I even had to grab the blunt side of the blade to stop him. He was strong, he surpassed my strength...

He had me pinned down... How could I escape...?

_"Come on, Tatsumi! I know you can do this! You always have a trick up your sleeve!" _Ieyasu?! How are you here..?!

Wait a second, up my sleeve?! That's it!

I was using both of my hands to match his strength, but if I weaken one my arms, it should unbalance him!

I did as I said, and jumped back. I got some distance between us. I need to think how to remove the armor in his leg...

"Ha... You think you are winning just because some lucky shot?! You can't beat the Great Ogre!" He can't keep his mouth shut, can he?!

I zigzagged without losing sight of him. Just before reaching his range, I jumped in the air.

That's right... Ieyasu is with me. I'm not alone! That's the reason that I'll eliminate... Trash like you!

He raised his sword to block my strike. However, I wasn't going to do that.

I threw my sword, passing throw his defense like butter. It struck the ground with force, shattering the bland piece of metal.

I landed in the ground as everyone around me watched in shock.

"Checkmate, Ogre. I win." I'll end this. I'll kill the son of a-

"You piece of shit!" Apparently Ogre was a sore loser, as he tried to strike me down.

I dodged swiftly and drew my handgun, pointing directly at his 'good' eye.

I could pull the trigger. It would be so easy... But I can't do that. I did it. I won, and now I can be in the Imperial Army. I can't let it down because of that... even if it felt good. Ieyasu wouldn't waste this opportunity! I'll deal with Ogre... In another moment.

"Tatsumi... was it? You win." A voice made warp back to reality. The fire that I had inside still raged on, but I needed to be in control.

"It's over. Everyone, return to your posts. There is nothing to see here."

Everyone was shocked. I could hear my name between the muttering, but I wasn't sure if they were praising me, or just talking about me.

Now that I think about it... Everyone heard the conversation I had with him. Maybe they figured it out?

"Follow me." The bald captain said, as we left a stunned captain Ogre with an immense killing intent. I could even feel daggers in my back. But rest assure, he won't get away with this. I promise, Ieyasu.

"Yes, sir." People in the army... say these things. I need to at least try.

We entered the barracks again, but this time we went to another zone. I had never been here, just because I didn't want to be caught. This part of the building was much cleaner than the other... Is it possible that this is a more important area?

After a few minutes, we entered a nice looking room. I could feel the wealthy influence in the air, as if this was an important office of some sorts.

The captain sat down in the desk.

"Sit down." His voice was much more calmer than before.

I sat down in the comfy chair. This is even more comfortable than Seryu's bed...! It's even stuffed! And even if it's a bit soft, the padding is relaxing. I could have a nice nap like this...

"I must admit, I didn't expect this. Those erratic movements... If you hadn't defeated Ogre, I would say you are a rookie who wants to get killed. Who was your master?" Was that a praise? Or is he saying I fight wrong?

"My master was... He was a retired soldier of the Army, sir. He trained me for two years before he left." I don't know his name. Did he even told me?

"Two years... How old were you?" He seems strangely interested in him.

"Uh... I don't know. It was about five or six years ago." The man rested his chin in his hand.

"I see... Maybe it is him after all..." Uh? What was that about?

Anyways, let's get to the point...

"Captain... So now did I... Did I join the Army?" I don't know how to talk!

"Not yet. You have surely the fighting abilities, but first you must answer some questions." He got into a more serious pose, crossing his arms.

"Why did you challenge a Captain? It's much more easier to enroll yourself in the registration posts. In fact, you can't even die like that." I guess it's fine to tell him. They won't hang me for saying my opinion. Uh...

"I want to protect the people of the Empire." I'm technically saying the truth." Oh, and I also want to get some money for my village." That was the primary objective after all.

"You know, you can do both things by joining regularly. There must be something else." He got me!

"Yes... Yes, but a person alone can't protect a whole nation. That's why if I become a captain, we can help much more people like that." I tried to match his glare, but I could feel the pressure in my back.

"I see. What do you think about the Empire?" He bought it?!

"...It could be better. I've been living in a village my whole life, so I just know what I've seen."

"Where are you from?" We're going too fast...?

"From the north. I would say... My village it's about 100 kilometers from Jelkala. Just by passing the mountains, there is a small valley between them. That's where I live."

Ah, crap! I should have lied about this one! But maybe he'd notice... I'll just need to be sure that I don't do anything wrong.

"Hm... That seems like a place where somebody could hide." What is he talking about?

"It seems that you have luck. One of the lieutenants died in an attack of Night Raid on a mansion. It seemed that he had some connections with them..." Why does he have to bring that up!

"Normally you would have to wait until a position opened up, but yeah..."

"Wait, do you mean I would have to wait years?! This seems rather convenient..." Maybe somebody is pulling the strings from behind!

Ha, no.

"Quite. By the way, you should address your superiors. It's the only useful thing you learn when you're a cadet."

He got up and started to look for something in a drawer.

"The weapons and armor is something you must buy. The empire only provides of uniforms or gives special weapons to Generals, sometimes even a Major. Although that one was... a special case. That woman must be a demon or something." A woman? She must be really strong to be way up there. I mean, Seryu is strong and she is still a- What is she? A police or something?

"The uniform for the Army is rather simple. As your rank will be lieutenant, you must always wear this emblem on your chest or jacket. It represents your status." He gave a small insignia with some symbols on it. I could only tell that this meant that I was something.

"You are in charge of three platoons. You will only respond to me or to other superiors. I'm Captain Ekai, so if you're in trouble ask for me. I should probably mention that you are in the third armed forces of the Empire, in charge of General Lehen." It's happening so fast...!

"Captain, are you sure... this is alright? I just came in here by force." I couldn't help but feel that this was too easy...

"Now you think of that? Ah, I know. You were the one who beat up those recruits? It's normal. But if you think that ranking up it's going to be easy, look at me. I've been trying years to get a promotion." He knew about that?! Is he trying to encourage me, or depress me?

"Well. I have things to do. Let's get your uniform and you'll meet the soldiers you're in charge of."

I'm in charge of people... I don't have any leadership skills! This is going to be bad... I should have think of something!

We left the office, and I followed him through the corridors. Even if I was nervous, I was thinking of how to kill Ogre... After the whole spectacle I made, maybe he is going to augment his security. That would be bad...

Doing it this night would be very suspicious... Maybe I should wait some weeks after things cool down a bit. After all, I'm not an assassin. I'm not sneaky and I don't know how to kill stealthily. Not to mention he knows my face.

What's this odd feeling I'm sensing...

"TATSUMIII!" Oh god... Is it a bird? Is it a plane? NO! It's Justice Girl!

She suddenly appeared in front of us as Koro followed her peacefully. I noticed something very familiar in her arms.

"That is..." My only white coat! And it doesn't have blood...

She appeared to be very excited, even more than me. I have some mixed emotions inside of me right now... It's not like I'm not happy, I just can't express it.

"Yes! It's even cleaner than before. I couldn't see the duel unfortunately..." Now she's sad again. Tsk... I'll say something.

"It was just me being awesome. I'm kind of busy now so..." I tried to end the conversation quickly but...

"You are the teigu user... Could we have a talk for a minute?" The captain said behind me.

What does he want with Seryu?

"Tatsumi, keep going towards the door labeled as C. You will meet your section there. And for the love of god, wear something more appropriate." What's wrong with my clothes?!

As I tried to leave, Seryu gave me my white coat.

"Can you meet me in... thirty minutes? I'll be in my room! So make sure to put the insignia on it! Have fun!" She greeted me with a smile and waved her hand.

Why is she so nice with me...

Never mind that, he said room C? This room to my right is N... I guess I'll keep going forward.

These rooms looked like a carbon copy of the other side of the building, only that it has letters.

I guess the empire wasn't as rich as I thought, copying everything. I'm sure the majority of the money is distributed between those nobles and merchants... Well, merchants can buy nobility titles, so it's only them.

I'm thinking about those things again... I guess I calmed down a bit...

Oh... I've just realized... I'm a lieutenant! But first I need to put this emblem here in my coat. That's it.

As I put my coat on, I started to feel differently. This feeling of authority...

I can do things now! I can help much more people! I'll use this authority to beat the corruption. But I can't leave my training aside. The captain said that one of the general's is like a demon. I don't know what that means, but it creeps me out. I've been training for a lot of years, and I'm not going to stop.

I'll meet the... Sergeants? And with a bit of luck, they are good people. Maybe they're mad at me because I just appeared out of nowhere.

I can't think about this now.

As I reached the door, I didn't feel nervous. I wasted all of that before it seems. Nothing bad is going to happen, because I'll beat them up. In the worst of cases of course.

"Here goes nothing..."

I opened the door.

Out of the three persons that were there, a bulky guy covered in armor caught my eye. The only openings I could see where in the helmet, where I could barely see two dark eyes. I would say he was death if it wasn't for the small noise that made the grille in his helmet. I don't even know if he is a man or a woman.

Presentation! How do I say that?!

"Oh god... You are Tatsumi?!" A man slighter older than me said.

He had spiky black hair, the same height as me... Maybe I was a bit taller. He had a two handed sword in his back, and had a darker uniform than the rest of the soldiers I had seen. He also seemed incredibly hyperactive... I don't know if I can mesh those words...

"Sergeant Eguz at your service! I'm a great fan!" He did the military salute, as I tried to hide the fact that I stretched my arm.

"Ah... That's nice to know." I replicated his salute, trying to not be too ignorant about all this...

The sound of the armor moving made me cringe a little. I saw how the bulky man raised his hand to salute.

"Sergeant Lura at your service." The low voice fitted perfectly with his body build. He was a living talk by all means.

I greeted him the same way. He seemed much more serious than Eguz.

"Nice to meet you." I hope I'm not being very awkward.

I turned around towards a blond guy. He looked like he was in his mid twenties, and of course, he was taller than me. He had a regular uniform and I could see a sword and a shield in his back. At least he seemed like a good person.

"Oh, this is Sergeant Haize. He's kind of... mute." Oh...

"I see... Nice to meet you." How is somebody like him in the army? I think you must be in a healthy situation to enter, right?

As everyone presented themselves, I realized that this room was pretty empty. There was a table in the middle with some chairs, and nothing much.

"Well... I'm Lieutenant Tatsumi. I don't really know much the capital, but I hope that you treat me well. Ah... I want to do as much as I can to help people, so I want to know your motivations if it's not too personal." That went better than expected. They seem a bit weird, but nothing I can't handle.

"My motivation was... to have a harem!" Eguz said with pride. I don't know how to pronounce his name...

"That's unders- Wait a second, that's bad! Why would you want so many girls?!" I haven't even think of that many...!

"Hum... To have variety? I mean, I only want five or six girls..." Don't treat them like objects! And what do you mean only?!

"At least it hasn't worked, right?" He just made a silly face.

"Not really... That's why I want to rank up a bit. At least is better than Haize." Oh god... What did he want?!

"I think you have the same motivation as him... He even was a captain a few years ago." He was?

"The thing was... He thought that he could enter anybody's house. He then proceeded to break every vase on the house, saying that they were filled with money. He kept saying that so they got his tongue cut and he ended up here."

"Why... How... You haven't done that again, right?!" I told the blond soldier.

He vigorously shook his head.

"He was high or something... And then we have Lura. He's very normal, but... he is very devout to his religion. Sometimes it gets in the way of some missions and that's the whole reason he isn't a coronel right now." I see. That's not bad at all.

"I don't mind if you pray." I mostly said it because I was afraid he would beat me up. But he seemed really peaceful.

"He does it in the most inconvenient situations... Like right in front of a fire. That was an epic fail." Do all these soldiers lack of common sense?! I retract my previous comment! Everyone is crazy!

"I... I see. Then I guess I'll get going." I just want to... clean my thoughts.

"Wait for a second please." I heard Eguz say. I need to be nice to them... I guess.

"What is it, Egu?" Yeah, that's his nickname. I decide it right now.

"Could you... train us? You are the best fighter we've ever seen! Could you spare some time?" He pleaded. Don't make puppy eyes. That doesn't work with me. Except with Seryu. And Sayo.

Agh... I can't say no. But I need to meet with Seryu too...

"Sure, wait for me in the training grounds. I have to meet with somebody."

We left the room, as everybody followed me. I feel very strange... But I guess I'll get used to it. I noticed that Lura was nowhere to be found.

"Em... Is Justice Girl your sister?" Egu said behind me.

"Oh god no. She's just... somebody I met." She wasn't my friend, even if I don't count all my prejudice. It's a strange relationship. "Could you... tell me more about her?"

"Eh? I don't think you would want to date that girl. Hell, I'm surprised that dog hasn't chewed you yet!" Come again?

"I don't want to date her! What do you mean by that last part?" Was she really acting all this time?!

"She must have a mental problem or something. If you break the law in front of her, you can consider yourself a goner." He said it like it was common knowledge... And yet I feel my sweat became cold just now.

"If I break the law? Like... steal a wallet or something?"

"Well... I heard that since she got that dog, she kills a lot of criminals. Even petty crime sometimes. Although I have to admit she has saved some people... But I don't think she is mentally stable since he lost his father. It was Major Ubiquitous, right?"

I guess that explains a lot... She lost her father and she mentally snapped and went on in a justice rampage. I don't say that's bad, but you must only kill monsters! Like that family... Not just some random criminal! Those must be judged normally or just sent to prison.

"Thanks... You are already helping me. Let's just forget that we talked about this. It's an order."

"Uh, my first order from you! And an easy one."

So he is my fan. That makes me feel great. I just need Sayo appearing in front of-

"Egu, is there some kind of search list in the Capital?" If I find Sayo, I will be happy. That's the only thing I'm asking!

"Ta-tsu-mi!" I saw Seryu in front of me in a blink of an eye.

I must say, after all the things he said. I'm scared of breaking the law. I haven't broken the law since... three days.

"Are you happy? You are in the Imperial Army!" She started to caress my hair. She really is acting like my sister!

"Yep. What was the thing you wanted to talk about?" I said as I removed her hand from my head. Bad Seryu. Bad!

"Ah, nothing. You can forget about that. Instead! Guess who has to look over you! Apparently you're a threat to Ogre's security! I told them that you couldn't hurt an innocent person! But they didn't listen..." Innocent...? How can she... Wait, calm down. She probably doesn't know what he did. Just breath and exhale.

"We can do that, you know." Egu said as he stood beside me. Why does he say that suddenly? He just told me she is a psycho!

"Who are you again?" I felt how the aura around her changed dramatically. "Hey, Koro. Isn't he the one who was involved in a bar brawl? That's against th-" Judging by the sergeant's reaction, she was right.

I don't know if what he told me is true, however, nothing good will happen if I just let this happen in front of me.

"Hey, Seryu-chan, how about we talk this night? I bet you want to know all about this morning." I even added 'chan' right there! Melt the heart!

"But he broke a chair! He must be punished." Seriously. A chair?

"Don't worry about that. I'll punish him for you." This is sounding too cheesy...

"Okay maggots, let's go. Have a nice day Seryu..."

As I left the corridors, I sighed relieved. I guess that even if she might not be trying to kill me, I still feel very uneasy around her. But if what he told me is true, then I'll have to talk with her. No more mister nice guy for her.

* * *

><p>After all, it had been a pretty busy day. I trained a bit with my underlings... I wanted to use that word. Turns out I had more trouble with them than with Ogre, but it probably was just me thinking in another things...<p>

It's strange for me to say, but I feel like I want a challenge. The scary thing is that my master told me this would happen. When you become stronger you start to seek out more challenges, and when there aren't any more around, you start to lose your mind.

But now, I just train to be able to protect my ideals and even then... Why am I having those thoughts? I don't want to become a monster myself.

Maybe with one of those cool Teigus I would be able to do something without even moving. Like a dragon arm Teigu, or just a fancy sword that shoots laser beams. Those things would be nice...

So right now I'm waiting for Seryu to come back. I'm not alone in the main entrance, but nobody really wants to talk to me. They're just jealous they don't have a coat.

After this, I have decided to stalk a bit Ogre. You know, for cleaning purposes.

"Where is this girl... I want to sleep..."

I finally did something good today. Tomorrow I'll start to help people... and think of a way to have a promotion! I need about... six more. And I skipped like three. Not bad.

It's possible that I'll have to hunt down Night Raid... They have done a great dead killing those monsters. And I guess I owe them that. Even if they were there by coincidence, Akame didn't kill me. That was her name, I think...

"Red eyes..." Part of me wanted to meet her, and the other part tells me to run the hell away from her.

This is obviously Sayo's fault. Why did she have to be the only girl I've met of my age?! Now I'm going wild with all this new people...

Ehem... Seryu's late...

"I guess I'll return to th- GAH!"

"Why are you yelling?!" Where the hell did she come from?!

"Seryu...?! Since when have you been there?!" This is just plain creepy! Was she following me all the time?

"Um... Since we last met." ...WHAT? "I have to look over you all the time."

"I thought you were going to check on me every night or something, not stalk me all the time!" Isn't this... Isn't she breaking the law with this?! What the hell!

"Ah... That's your fault for understanding it wrong. Besides, I thought you would be happy to not see me around..." Why is she doing all those cute faces?!

Ah no. I'm not falling for that again. Good act, but this time I'm taking the offensive.

"If you stopped being so suspicious, perhaps I would be more happy around you. Not only that, but have you really being killing persons without judging them? Death is always the last..."

"They were guilty." That statement just made me facepalm so hard...

"So what? Stealing a piece of bread doesn't deserve the death penalty! Who taught you those things?"

I started to get more serious, and so did she. I'm just trying to knock sense into you...

"I did! If I know they are guilty, why do I need more evidence? The Capt. also supported me with that!" How does she not realize this insanity?!

"Captain... You mean captain Ogre? Did he filled you wit his twisted thinking too?" I wouldn't really push aside that probability. It's not like he'll live a lot more.

"Why do you say that?! Ogre is a really nice man! Besides, I already thought like that!" Her voice was starting to get loud...

'Ogre' and 'nice' didn't compute in the same phrase. And for some reason that made me mad.

"Nice man?! A nice man wouldn't burn a building filled with innocent people and throw them into a mass grave! Ieyasu... He didn't deserve to end like this!" How stubborn and stupid can she be to not understand?!

"He wouldn't! If he did... then all those people deserved to burn in hell!"

I felt how the blood rushed towards my face in the same moment she let out those words. Suddenly I lost my sight of the world completely and just followed the flow. Instinct imposed my common sense for a second, and my body moved alone.

As I soon as regained my senses, I realized that I had slapped her with all my might. I didn't feel bad for it. She deserved it, but I feared the consequences.

However, she was more in shock than angry. I did just hit her...

"Lt. Tatsumi! There... There has been a murder!" I didn't recognize the voice, but as he did the salute I realized that he was in my section.

"A murder? Who is the victim?" He took a deep breath to regain his composure.

"We have confirmed that Captain Ogre is the victim."

Well, isn't this a nice example of karma.

"We think that Night Raid was the murderer."

And I just need to meet them in person and hug them! I guess this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship between two-

"Impossible... He can't be dead! HE CAN'T!" Seryu left the building at great speed, not even looking back.

I can't help but feel a bit bad for her. Just a bit.

But in the bright side... Night Raid just did me a nice favor! Man, I should just give up and join them! But after all the work, it wouldn't feel good.

"...You are smiling too much." The soldier at my side said.

"It's normal. Don't you feel it? The winds of change are coming..."

And it has the name of Tatsumi printed in the front.

* * *

><p><strong>Uf... That took way more than it should. And next chapter things start to happen! And I repeat, the soldiers under Tatsumi's command won't be really important. Until... way later.<strong>

**By the way, this is Tatsumi's point of view. So he may be right in somethings, but he obviously can be wrong.**

**I'm not a Seryu fan, so I don't know why she is so much in this story. I guess part of me just thinks she just was having a rough life... UNTIL SHE FUCKING MADE KORO EAT CHELSEA. WTF?!**

**Sad thing, I have to cut down a lot of what I had planned. The duel with Ogre was supposed to happen in TWO chapters. And the last half was supposed to happen in three, so think about it.**

**And why I'm cutting stuff? I'm not doing it because of Esdese... Seriously. I just want to get rid of the boring stuff, and have Tatsumi's character develop a bit until... SPOILER. **

**If somebody is wondering... all the names of the soldiers I made up, are words in my language but just without a letter in them. I was very lazy with that.**

**This is the last chapter of the year, and I can't really answer to your reviews this time. But thanks for all the support and tips!**

**Next chapter will have... some of the backstory Tatsumi needs... Tatsumi being and idiot... A madman cutting heads and... a tsundere.**

**I don't really have much to say. Thanks for everything! **

**Have a nice holidays and a happy new year!**


	4. Three Broken Minds

**Short chapterino ahead. Just setting all the pieces in the right place...**

**And somebody got the Mount&Blade reference! Yaaaay!**

* * *

><p>"Sayo wait a second! I want my swooord!"<p>

"I'm not giving it! You left it for me!"

The middle of the village wasn't really a square, but it was were most villagers gathered around for the council. There, they discussed pretty much everything and tried to solve every problem. Like it was a small village, normally there wasn't a lot to talk about... except this time.

Even then, it was pretty boring stuff for a child.

"Something has scared all the animals in the north forest. I haven't seen any danger beast, and I think we have a problem with a group of illegal hunters." A veteran hunter said.

"I see... we can't let our forest to be taken away. However, we aren't soldiers." The elder said. "Maybe we could hire some mercenaries or just call for the army to scare them away."

"The army won't care about out little village. I think it's much better to hire somebody." Tatsumi's father said.

"That might be true. Then...Does everyone agree to hire mercenaries?"

Everybody said yes. That was the final act of the council, and everyone started to go back to their home. Between everybody, three friends started to play around... Until the elder approached them.

"Tatsumi, Sayo and Ieyasu. Please don't leave the village until this problem is solved. I know what you three are thinking." The three of them had been discovered in less than a minute. He really deserved to be the elder of the village.

"We weren't going to do anything! We were going to... built a fort! Isn't that right, Tatsumi?" Ieyasu said without trying to smile.

"That's it! A fort... made of... sticks!" Tatsumi said, much less confident than his friend.

"Very fun. If you want to be play as knights, why don't you do a task for me?" The elder said with a gentle smile.

"I think a rat entered the food storage of the town. Perhaps you three could take care of it."

The group of friends made a circle and started to discuss it, whispering.

"Hm... I don't like rats over my food." Ieyasu said.

"But maybe it's a dangerous creature..." Sayo replied.

"Then... I'll enter. Ieyasu can cover the door if it tries to escape and Sayo will stay behind if it attacks or something." Tatsumi already set up a plan, even without everyone agreeing.

"H-Hey, I want to do something too! I'll go with you." She instantly answered.

"But that's... fine. Just because you returned the sword."

After gathering in front of the storage warehouse, Tatsumi and Sayo went down the steps.

"Maybe it's the creature that was inside of that crate..." He muttered as he went down to the basement.

"I didn't know it was this big... Why didn't you bring a lamp?!" Sayo bickered behind him.

"Because... I'm already bringing a sword."

"You only use one hand for that! You could have at least thought about it..."

Tatsumi didn't reply, but he thought about using another weapon for his left hand... maybe he should dual wield.

The storage was divided in two sections. One was lighted, and the other one was filled with darkness.

"Sayo, go to the one with light. I'll go to this one." He was already heading for the gloomy section without letting he reply.

It was a really spooky place. He could hear his own heartbeats, and the sound of his breathing was the only thing that filled the place. He suddenly felt stupid for going alone.

Maybe he should go back. Yeah... that was the best option.

As he turned around, he felt something pressing against his back. It felt like it was something circular like... a gun.

"D-Don't move!" The voice of a girl made him realize that it wasn't some kind of prank.

"Em... That's a gun against my back, isn't it?"

"Shut up! I'll shoot you!" The voice of the girl sounded more frightened than threatening.

"Y-You... You don't want to that! Because... in the end, you wouldn't shoot a guy with glasses, would you?!"

"What are you talking about?! You don't have glasses!"

What looked more like a boy into insanity, it was in fact a way to cry out for help. Maybe it worked... or not.

"I don't know. So... Is pink your favorite color?" He didn't what to talk about until she got here. He couldn't even how she looked like.

"I'm in a very important mission, so do-"

Her voice was cut off by the sound of wood breaking something. He then heard how something dropped to the ground like a sack.

"Sayo! I owe you one and- Woah! Pink is her favorite color." He casually mentioned as he looked at her pink hair.

"Oh my god... I killed her!" Sayo yelled with a voice full of sorrow.

Tatsumi looked at his attacker and pressed his fingers against her neck. He felt that her heart was still going at full speed.

"I think she's alive..."

* * *

><p>These random flashbacks are giving me a headache. Couldn't I have them while sleeping or something? It's like someone is going out of his way to make me suffer. But now that I think of it... I think it was that same day...<p>

"Lieutenant, we've finished!"

I have been doing the same training exercises as always, but this time I decided to do it with my whole squad. A good morning workout it's the best way to wake up, and after a whole week doing this, they don't even complain. Besides, I don't want to really slack off my training... even if nobody teaches me anything. That can't make a big difference.

"Good job! Now, relax five minutes and we'll start the patrol." I said trying to sound as friendly as possible. They don't seem to hate me. In fact I think they are rather happy with me. Unless they're faking it, which isn't exactly farfetched.

The only person I think hates me... It's Seryu. And she's been acting in a creepy way. I mean, I don't see her for hours and then she just watches me in the distance. I don't know what the hell she wants, but I'm lucky that I don't sleep in her room anymore...

Maybe I overreacted with her. It's not like I wanted to hit her, and I even feel bad about it. But I don't think I need to apologize for anything. It was her fault, not mine.

Bad thing is, I can't sleep anymore. Properly, I mean.

I don't even know in which squadron she's in. It's like she is her own boss. Maybe having a Teigu makes you more special than I think.

"I'll get going..." They had already their orders, so I'll go find clues. Sayo must be here somewhere. She must.

* * *

><p>Being a Lieutenant was pretty neat. Unless a captain interferes, I can pretty much explore as much as I want. No wonder they get corrupted so easily. They get so much liberties than you start to think you are different than them. Us. Different than us.<p>

A couple of soldiers passed by my side with an accusing glare.

That's right... Ogre's subordinates are still trying to find his murderer. He must have acted like he was a good person... Yes, that's it. He just tricked them all, nothing else. I can't be wrong...

I can't get distracted anyways. Sayo can't be dead, so she must be looking for me. But with so many people in this place, I won't find her. If I had more people looking for her, maybe it would make more sense.

Agh, I can't get over sentimental with this. I'll find her, whatever it takes. Ieyasu will help me...

Hm... Where am I? Seriously, I don't think I've been here. That's for thinking too much in my own stuff!

Maybe I was following all this people. Where are they going anyways? They all look like they have seen a-

"What the...!"

The scene was like one out of a horror book. A bunch of people were being crucified, and being shown like they were just a bunch of dolls! Why are they doing this?! They look already dead so why...!

Fear... That's what I saw in those people faces. This is to represent what will happen to those who rebel? To those who want a better future?! This is... what will happen to me? Even then...

I'll stop this nonsense!

I made my way up the platform, looking at all the soldier's rank. I should be the highest rank here.

"What are you...! Lieutenant?!" The soldier stiffened as soon as he saw my rank. He wasn't surprised at my rank, more like at who I was. The fact that I had beaten up Ogre was already a known fact in the army.

"Good morning. Now get those persons out of here." It seemed like my voice was the only thing that was in the street.

"B-But sir, these orders are straight from HQ!" We have headquarters?

"I see, I see. But these orders came from me, so unless I have to beat some sense into all of you, then you'll do as I say." Even if it looked like I had control, I was doing straight down insubordination. I was probably going to die because of this.

"Y-Yes, sir." I sighed with relieve. Everything went better than expecte-

"What?" Why was all the people looking at me?! I don't like being watch by so many, you know?!

"Um... Nothing to see here? Come on, keep doing whatever you were doing."

It felt so unnatural to be the center of attention. What was so wrong of doing what I did? Even if they were bad people, they don't deserve that kind of treatment after dying. That's what I think. They are already dead.

Little by little the people started to disperse and I started to go down the platform. I don't want to be caught so easily. They won't kill me right away... Then again, they have been doing bad things already, so I'll just pray to... somebody.

I took a look to all the townsfolk that gathered there. They didn't look wealthy, but neither poor. They all looked pretty shocked, but I assumed nobody would want to interact with me. Maybe Sayo is in here?

Let's see...there aren't a lot of girls. They are already leaving the place so if they don't have pink hair like that on-

"Pinky?!" The hell? I thought this was supposed to make sense! Why is she here?

"..." Hey now, this is awkward. Nobody would wear pink hair and twin tails. Not to mention all that pink... It must be her, right?

"Pinky girl, it must be you right?" Don't walk away like that, you pointed a gun to my head!

"I don't talk to dead people." Ouch.

She didn't even look at me. She was the one who ran away, I should be the one who is mad!

"Fine. At least accept a present from a dead person."

Drawing a handgun in front of a street wasn't a very good idea, but it's not like I'm going to do that. Unless she starts to walk away again! This girl...

"You left that handgun when you left. I thought you would want to have it."

As soon as those words reached her ear, they left by the other.

"I don't want it." She managed to say those emotionless. She really changed since that day... It's not like I didn't.

"Then you joined those people, pinky?" Hm... I don't recall being a bad person to her. In fact, it was happy Tatsumi back then, so what have I done to be treated like this?

"Don't call me pinky! I hate it!" Why is she flustered like that?!

"Don't ignore me then! You were the one who didn't say your name!" What's wrong with her? It's not like I betrayed or something.

"Because I wasn't going to see you again!" She was going to kill me?

"I accompanied you to that creepy cave, not like...!" Ieyasu...

"So what? Leave me alone." Her cold voice only made me feel even more helpless.

"...Your uniform is going to get yourself killed." Uh? What does that mean?

She was the first person I recognized in the capital, but she is ignoring me. Not knowing why she is doing this makes me feel... bad. It's not like we knew each other a lot but I have... I have... What?

Something... I've forgotten something? It's very frustrating to forget something that you know it happened. But my memory it's not that bad, the only thing I've forgotten was that incident. And it was because of... because it was traumatizing?

You know what? I don't care. It's not like we were friends or anything. I just wanted to return the handgun and she doesn't want it. I don't even know her name. Besides, how can she walk? I clearly remember that... Agh, stupid brain.

"I don't want to remember it anyways." I said as we walked away from each other.

Whatever. I've been dreaming or remembering randomly parts of that day, and I don't want to anymore. It was better that she ignored me. Besides, nobody likes pink.

...I'll keep trying to find Sayo. With a bit of luck maybe I'll live another day.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, but I didn't feel like returning. It was starting to get cold, and the people started to return to their respective homes. At times like these, I feel like everything I'm doing is stupid, and it probably is.<p>

Trying to rebel against the empire? Yeah sure. I can't do it alone. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but to feel this solitude... It hurts.

I want to be with Sayo. I want to spar with Ieyasu. Why is everything like this?

Am I still naive? Is that why everything is happening? Maybe I'm just very driven by emotions.

But when I didn't follow my emotions, I supposed that Seryu was going to kill me. But then, what do I do? Nobody is going to help me. I don't have anyone to trust or to teach me new things. Nothing at all.

"Justice Seeker! What the hell are you doing out here!" Oh, goodie! Now Seryu is here. How long has she been following me for...?

"I don't know." I must say, I don't really know how to talk to her anymore. So I'll just back away and leave slowly.

"You are going to die." She said it with such a straight face that I had trouble trying to not laugh. But it was obvious that she was serious.

"Oh... I see. I guess I'll take my leave and..."

Eh...? This is weird. Why am I not moving? Legs?

"Why does everyone die...?" Come again? Life is like that. You live and then you stop. Forever.

Her eyes seemed lost in the distance. The brightness that her eyes had a week ago had never return. I felt bad for her, but right now she wasn't herself. What is she talking about...?

"Koro can't die so easily, but you are just a human." She said as she hugged herself. It isn't so cold...

But, what do you mean 'just' a human. She's saying it like she isn't one. I mean, she isn't exactly the definition of a human but still.

"Why are you so weak...!"

She started to look in pain as she brought her hands to her head. This looks serious...

"S-Seryu!" She fell to her knees muttering something. Out of instinct, I quickly approached her.

I grabbed her by the shoulders, as I noticed that she was shivering. Not only that but it seemed that all the blood had disappeared from her face, as if she had seen a ghost.

I used my hand to measured her temperature.

"You're burning up! When was the last time you slept...?!" I said while looking at her soggy eyes.

"..." She is speaking gibberish. What in the world...?

"Come on, I'll bring you back..." I said as I tried to lift her up. However, she refused.

"...You won't leave me, isn't that right?! I'll do whatever it takes! Justice... You love it!" She grabbed my collar as she said those random things. I actually pissed my pants a little.

"I don't... I don't understand. What are you talking about...?"

It seemed like my words shattered all the sanity she had left. The girl that had saved me from certain death was a long, distant memory in my head. The death of Ogre had affected way too much to be truth. I even felt worse as I saw that somebody was in more despair than me, and I felt... conflicted.

Ogre must have been a very important person for her... But he was a very corrupted human! Why? Why does she feel like this? I don't understand! Everybody should be happy about it, right? Then why is she crying? Why?! Am I missing something?! I can't be wrong! Damn! Fuck!

Okay... gain a hold on yourself Tatsumi.

Throwing salt in the wound won't help... But if Sayo had also died back then... would I be like this? She had nobody to rely on, just like me. Not only that, but I was the one who ignored her. If I had people around me, I would recover faster. I could have fixed her, and I just shattered her in more pieces, huh...

"Moon... Night Raid will attack... I'll do it for you." She clumsily got up and started to walk away, Koro following shortly behind.

"Hey! Don't lea- Agh, she left."

I'm not wrong. Ogre must have lied to her, just that. People like him must be eradicated. Then again...

"I'm really going to die...?"

* * *

><p>Two hours have passed, and I feel how my life is coming to an end. After returning from that encounter, a man told me that I had a "Special" mission that only the ones like me could accomplish.<p>

In other words, they told me to die. Why you ask? Well, I'll have to inform you that somebody has been beheading people without a care in the world.

You know the best? I must do it alone without any help or I'll have very bad consequences.

I hadn't thought of all this, of course. But my fellow soldiers told me. They don't seem very affected. I mean, I have been just a week with them. It's not like we had a deep bond or something. I guess nobody will really care if I die... Well, I guess Seryu would suffer a stroke.

And Sayo... I don't know if she's alive. She would have reached the capital by now... But I can't think of that. If I stop this serial killer, I would get a bit of renown. If she doesn't appear by then I'll...

"Why the serious face Lt? You are more than enough to stop a random murderer!" Egu said as he patted myself in the back.

"Nothing. I was thinking that I'll make gathering to tell everyone that I've dealt with the murderer." That will be my last resort to find her.

"Seriously? Well, I heard that the rebellion in the north was destroyed. Didn't even put a fight. So before those veterans come, you should do that." I don't even know why I'm surprised at hearing this. The Empire has been able to live a thousand years so...

"Why? Are they too... loyal to the Empire?" I guess my acts would count as 'rebellious' by their beliefs. Wouldn't want to piss off some experienced soldiers. That is, if I survive.

"Eh... I guess you could say that. They just like fighting. Or boobs. Either way, don't talk to them. Last time they were here they totally stole my seat and then..." I'm lost right now.

"Whatever. I need to gather information about that serial killer so... dismissed." I totally wanted to say dismissed. I feel like a professional right now.

"But sir... it's night time-"

"Don't tell me, he attacks at night? Unbelievable. I'm just going to-" Oh crappy crap. I just remembered that-

"Where the hell is Seryu?" I felt a faint pressure in my heart.

I'm worried about her? Seriously? After all that she said, I don't know why I'm feeling like this. It's just because my good nature or I'm feeling related to her because all that has happ-

"She's right there. But don't make another scene, please." He pointed to his right.

I'm sure I was making a very stupid face, but I couldn't help but to feel confused. I saw her running the other way, how did she catch up to me? Even with all the time I've been waiting, she shouldn't be sitting by the wall playing with that damned dog!

As I started to walk over to her, she got up with monotone movements. She was annoyed by something, but she wasn't like before. Even then, why is she in the ground? In this zone of the barracks there's literally a bench every ten steps.

"How did you... Why are you... Are you okay?" Those first two questions aren't really good. In any case, it seemed that my random question had surprised her.

"I'm fine. Do you talk to me now?" You don't need to say it so harshly. I made the effort to come here, you know?

"We... We talked before, when you were a bit... unstable?" How do you describe that?

She looked at me with skepticism, like I was trying to sell her the moon.

"When? We haven't talked for a long time." Is she negating whatever happened, or does she really not know? She wasn't really sane at that moment so... Do I roll with it or should I keep pushing?

"I see... Hey, Koro. You know what I'm talking about. Can you answer?" The doggy looked at me as he nodded and moved his little arms.

"Koro doesn't know." The moment she said that, he started to shook his head. I guess she just doesn't want to talk about it.

"Really? Then, is your fever fine now?" It's just concern. I don't want my stalker to not show up tomorrow.

"Fever? What fever?" Stop messing around...

I moved my hand to her forefront, to measure her temperature. Hm... She seems about the same as me. Maybe I'm with a fever too, or I failed the first time.

"Never mind then... Hey, are you still there?" Why is she looking at the ground like that. I just touched her forefront, not caressed her body! She has double personality or what?!

Now I just imagined that. Stop it! None of that!

"I'll get going. And sleep some more, you look like a zombie." I told her before returning.

That wasn't very nice of me, but an eye for an eye. Well, I did hit her. Maybe I went a bit far... Anyways, what's done it's done.

"Lieutenant, can I ask a question?" I forgot that Egu was watching me in the distance. I'm starting to get annoyed with him.

"Sure. But a yes or no question."

"Do you have a ponytail fetish?"

"Eh? No... Maybe twinta- What kind of question is that?! Dismissed! Get the hell out of here!"

* * *

><p>After a fruitless night, I managed to sleep... three hours. That's better than a fly. And now I'm heading towards another crime scene. Somebody else died today.<p>

Even then, I was thinking of what I was going to do. Not that I was really concerned of dying, but I was worried that it can take me a decade to even reach a high position. What could I do? If I'm faced against death every time, I'll be overwhelmed someday. There MUST be something that I can do.

But the only thing that occurred to me is to obtain Teigus. And I'm very sure I can't take anyone. Murasame? Hell no. Doggie plushy? I don't want to see it again. Uh... I don't know anymore, but maybe there is a stupid one somewhere. The black sheep of the flock. Like a Teigu that makes you dance or sing well. There must be something like that.

"And that's everything about it. Only cuts off the head. The good thing is that we know who he is." Wait what? I was so busy thinking my own stuff, that I forgot that somebody was telling me all the details!

"That's good! Who is it?" The soldier in front of me melted like he had seen a ghost.

"...Zank the Executioner." And that is? I'm supposed to know him?

"Ah, shit. The one who stole a teigu?" A random soldier said.

Wait a second...

"Teigu? What teigu?" I suddenly asked. If I can get this... I definitely will still have a chance to find you!

"Sorry, we don't know. The characteristics of most teigus are classified..." I sighed disappointed. I don't want to there without knowing anything. If I find him obviously.

Hm... Nea's father is an info seeker. Maybe... just maybe...

"This is enough. Do... Those things that have to be done in murder scenes." I hope they know, because I don't have a clue.

Now then, I have to exchange information.

* * *

><p>The cold breeze of the night whispered softly into Seryu's ears. She had been following Tatsumi for only one week, but she already knew the routine he followed every night.<p>

He usually walked around the barracks, as if he was thinking or waiting for someone. At first, it was obviously suspicious. But as he finished walking for exactly one hour, he sat in a bench and just looked at the starless night of the capital.

That particular moment reminded her of the times when she has sleepless nights waiting for her father to return.

That's exactly the whole reason she was surprised when she saw him take a different path. The sad gaze he had those nights was completely gone, replaced with a strong determined look.

Had he found something to do? At least, that was the only time when she could forget all her sorrows, if only temporarily.

She followed him without making too much noise. She wasn't a snake but she could hide her presence very well. Tatsumi always looked surprised when she sees her, so she must be doing a good job. That or he was a very good actor.

After half an hour of going from alley to alley following him, he stopped in the middle of the street and pulled out a paper.

"What do you think it is, Koro?" She asked the dog without losing sight of Tatsumi.

"Koro? What's...!"

As if the world had gone mad, everything around her turned black. Nothing, not even the very wall she was leaning against. She just saw him.

The cocktail of emotions that was brewing inside of her exploded at the same time, and her whole body stopped obeying her. She couldn't feel happy, cry of anger or laugh awkwardly. She didn't feel anything.

Finally, like a flower blooming in the dessert, a thread of her voice fled from her mouth.

"Dad...dy?"

He stood there, ten meters away from her. His ever-happy smile, his nonchalant attitude... it was as he had never left.

"..."

"Y-Yes... Koro... stay."

"W-Wait! Dad!"

She started to follow the shadow he left behind. She forgot about everything she was doing at moment just to follow him. She didn't even thought that it could be a fake. It was like she couldn't think that.

However, her heart kept fueling her emotions until she didn't feel that unsettling feeling that covered her thoughts. After all, what could be worse?

It was less than five minutes following him, even if felt like an eternity.

He finally stopped in the middle of an abandoned plaza.

She didn't say a word until she hugged him tightly, feeling that he was alive. Nothing could break the happiness she was feeling...

"Looks like I've shown you somebody rather special."

Snapping out of trance, Seryu realized that her father hadn't returned. As she jumped away, a name popped out of her head.

"Zank the executioner..." All those happy emotions disappeared and converted into anger. How could he do something so evil to her? Justice had a new target...

"That's Executioner with a capital E." He responded, like he was in the middle of some idle gossip. A pair of hand blades appeared in his hands, getting ready for the upcoming fight.

"Quite the magnificent head you have. I always wondered how a broken mind looks from the outside. Splendid! You are quite flustered right now!"

As the man kept talking, Seryu started to think what kind of enemy she was fighting. That eye in his forehead was most likely a teigu, but where was Koro? He should come right away after she called him.

"Exactly! A two on one was rather unfair, so you ordered him to stay in place! Now that we are quite far, we can talk until dawn. That is, if you sur-"

Tired of his random talk, she got close enough to punch him in the guts. However, she was blocked by his blades.

"This is splendid! You had a good strategy but-"

Following her punch, she threw an uppercut with her left hand. Even if it was dodged, he seemed to be surprised by her speed.

Not losing any time, Zank had to block the roundhouse kick that was aimed exactly at his neck.

"Impossible, impossible. I can see everything you're going to do. But I'll admit that you have much more strength that the boy I was following!"

Seeing that her assault was doing no good, she decided to jump back and rethink her strategy.

She couldn't fight a teigu user without a teigu, but she wasn't so weak that she would crumble just because of that. Even if he had a Teigu...

Seryu started to smile as she fully grasped the situation.

"You talk too much! In name of the absolute justice, I shall make the evil pay, here and now!" Her aura totally switched from confused to her characteristic justice mode. She couldn't lose, because justice was at her side!

"That's what I was talking about! I wonder what face will you make? I'm hoping for a new one!"

As he finished those words, she launched a full front assault on him. She didn't have her full arsenal with her but...

She used full extent of her abilities, but even if she managed to pin him down... she couldn't even put a scratch on his face.

She couldn't let him attack even once, as she wouldn't been able to block it. Even if she saw where he was attacking and tried to block, he would suddenly change of path.

"How does that despair feel? Knowing that nobody will come to save you... My Far Sight power told me that nobody was in the surrounding area... Except for that boy, but he didn't know you were there. That was just splendid!"

As she realized who that boy was, she made the mistake of taking one step ahead.

The tip of his right blade broke through her defense, destroying her breastplate and even making her bleed.

As she trying to take a step back and defend herself, she remembered that it would be useless. Everything would hit south in a matter of seconds.

She managed to dodge a downward slash, just to be barely save her right arm from being chopped off. Another cut appeared in her left arm, followed by more minor injuries.

Finally, making a berserk attempt, she managed to make him slide away by a powerful kick that seemed to have broken his power.

"Ah... Unconscious moves. You are starting to break down. Just ask me to end you nice and tidily and I'll be happy to deliv- "

A loud noise overwhelmed his voice. Seryu started to smell the gunpowder in the air, and noticed how the left arm of the Executioner started to bleed.

Zank turned over to see a Lieutenant of the Imperial Army. Instead of being surprised, he seemed to get even more enthusiastic. In the other hand, Seryu was left with fear and happiness.

"I'm sorry. Where was that whole Far Sight at right now?"

Tatsumi was already in his battle position, both sword and gun ready.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a prick for ending the chapter right here. I was going to put the fight in this chapter, but I was taking so long. I did it for the greater good!<strong>

**Before I say anything else, I want to remark something about _Spectator. _Zank mentions that the power of the Ilusion or whatever, can only be used in one person at a time. By saying that, and this is all speculation by my part, he means that the other powers like Insight or Prediction can work at more than one person at a time. However, he is clearly surprised when Akame jumps out of nowhere and stops him from killing Tatsumi. So... He can only use that power if he knows that a person is near him so surprise attacks should do the trick...? Because if not, he is OP as fuck.**

**That is the whole reason I'm taking so long. And because I'm lazy. **

**Anyways, thanks for all the support this last chapter. Knowing that people like my work is a good feeling. Especially whit all the errors I make and don't realize.**

**I would say that... in three chapters, shit is going to hit the fan. Tatsumi is already known in the army, and some people have seen that he's trying to do "good". It's only a matter of time until he gets in the eyes of the Revolutionary Army... Or the Imperial Army.**

**That is all I have to say! Thanks Again!**


	5. All About Perspective

**I just realized how many mistakes I've made in these past chapters. WHAT THE HELL BRAIN?!**

**Anyways, here's the awaited chapter. You could say this is the point of no return for Tatsumi.**

* * *

><p>Tsk... It was bad enough that it was cold as a normal night in my village, now I don't even know where I am. This map he gave me looks nothing like the streets I see in front of me.<p>

Let's see... I'm in Youth Fountain, which is an intersection of Death Parade and... Who the hell names these streets? Ah wait, there should be a huge coliseum right there.

Agh! This is just frustrating. Why doesn't he appear and try to kill me? Look at me! I have a very tasty neck! What? You're scared?! Yeah, couldn't even cut my head...!

"Hahaha... What am I doing with my life." He's going to kill me. Very hard.

I've only seen two Teigu users. One made me piss myself and the other one made me piss myself and freaking run for ten minutes. Who kind of psychopath does that!?

Speaking of pissing... I really should have done that before leaving. It would be better if I didn't stain my pants in the middle of fighting. It would be pretty funny for an eight year old...

I'll just go to some random alley. I'm impressed the capital manages to keep the streets clean knowing the sizes of the city. I guess they only clean certain streets and important districts, because it would be impossible. I should have started as a trash collector, using my incredible speed to clean the streets in a pick.

...

That's much better! My stress went down and my mobility went up. Just like a nice cup of veng-

"Gah! The hell are you doing Koro?!" What is that thing doing here all alone?! It's just creepy seeing him in the middle of the darkness.

Strange, he didn't react.

I moved my hand in front of him, and he followed my hand normally. But if he was here, where was Seryu? She can't fly, can she?

"Hey, where is your master? She should be here, right?" I asked looking around. He just saw me peeing, didn't he?

The doggie nodded, and made a full spin like a ballerina. What's wrong with this thing...?

"Don't tell me she got into some mess?" But even then, why would she leave him alone? They are always pretty close, although I don't know if it's because of love, or just convenience. Actually, I haven't seen her alone. Even when she sleeps. Do they go to the bathroom together too...?

The teigu nodded again. Well, Seryu is strong. I don't think she would die just because-

"So, where did she go to?" A strange feeling started to plague my chest.

He pointed to the alley behind him. Why isn't he moving?

"Fine. Let's go!" I started to go in that direction, but the dog didn't move. What is it...?

I went back and tried to pull him up. He weighted a ton. How the hell...?

"Whatever, I don't need you hell-spawn!" He wasn't moving and I couldn't held him. Well, screw you too.

Agh, damn it. I know she isn't in trouble. She is literally the strongest person I know... At least physically. She's a broken mind up there. Certainly, she wouldn't lose...

But, why do I even care? She insulted Ieyasu but I still try to excuse her. It's stupid. It's just because I felt her pain... or something like that. I'm done with her, but I'll... I won't lose anyone again. Even if she is strange and psychotic... she was still kind. And I don't know if the persons she killed were good people. She's very good teacher too...

Running through the streets, I checked my equipment.

My basic leather armor, cool white jacket... Checked. Handgun with two bullets in the chamber and another two to spare. Checked. And finally, my sword. I just sharpened it up today, and it's in the best conditions. If I can' beat that Teigu user today... Well, I'll be dead anyways.

I heard a particular sound in the distance. I could distinguish the sound of metal against metal. Seryu doesn't have a sword, then she can't be there... Even then, I have to check it.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw two people fighting against each other.

"...nowing that nobody will come to save you... My Far Sight power told me that nobody was in the surrounding area... Except for that boy, but he didn't know you were there. That was just splendid!" The voice of the man expressed many emotions, but I couldn't tell if he was happy, enthusiast, or just crazy.

Seryu was there too, and she was definitely fighting with everything she had. I had only seen that kind of speed once, but it seemed that Zank knew where her punches and kicks would be.

Right as I thought that, Seryu slipped in her feet and Zank took advantage of that to break the armor she had. She even broke her shirt.

He followed that with even faster hits that I couldn't see, but Seryu responded with a kick that made him stumble.

"Ah... Unconscious moves." No more chit chat my good killer.

I pressed my finger against the trigger. This is it. I had no chance to beat him alone from what I could see, but Seryu is with me. I don't really care that it goes against my mission of doing it alone. They don't have to know.

I had not taken into account the wind and the bullet got redirected. At the end, I still hit his left arm. I was aiming for the heart but I found out something rather interesting.

"I'm sorry. Where was that whole Far Sight at right now?"

He turned around with a very creepy smile, and I prepared my defense. I reloaded my gun, having two bullets once again. Flintlock be damned.

"Idiot! You can't fight a Teigu user without a Teigu!" Seryu yelled as I felt even more determined.

"Yet you're still here, right?" I replied. I hope that if we attack together we'll-

"Ah, trying to team up! Splendid, you thought that right now?"

How the- He can read my mind! Wait, Nea's father only told me one thing.

That's the only thing he told me anyways.

I can't reach the state of a serene mind. I know that. I will be working on that in the future, but right now, I have another thing to say.

"Do you know that the human body can live three days without water?" But we can live a whole week without eating any food! That is definitely something!

"The Earth is actually round. Even if our ancestors believed it was flat, there is plenty evidence to confirm that it's actually a sphere." Although the Empire killed lots of people who said that anyways... they acknowledge it recently.

Zank face showed the lowest grade of confusion, but then he smiled like the creep he was.

"I see, I see. Blocking your thoughts so I can't read your movements. A clever idea b-"

His monologue was completely stopped as Seryu kicked him in the head, sending him flying a few meters.

I'm not gonna lie. I hadn't actually thought that Seryu would attack him, but it worked pretty swiftly. Did she break his neck or... No, he's getting up. Ah! I can't think of what I'm going to do!

"Tatsumi, run before he comes back!" I ignored her words and quickly approached him while he was still down.

I can do this!

I tried to finish him off while he was in the ground. Instead of feeling flesh in my sword, I cringed as I heard the sound of metal against concrete. How could I miss? He was here just a second ago!

"Splendid! You really did confuse me right there! But even if you block your thoughts, I can still see both of your movements. I have the upper hand again." He explained with gusto.

"Even with that... I can't lose! Monsters like you can't be ramping around killing people!" Damn it! Where is Seryu?

I waited for his movement, but it seemed that he had no plans of moving. Fine! I'll attack!

My sword made its way towards his torso, but he dodged it by taking a step back casually.

Not even losing a second, I stretched my left hand and tried to shot his head. But even before I pulled the trigger, he had already moved to dodge it. The bullet was lost in the distance.

Moments after regretting losing a bullet, I saw how my guard was completely broken. And Zank was moving way faster than me.

An intense pain flooded my mind. He just completely cut my skin and muscle of my stomach... My innards are going to spill out...!

I lost the grip of my handgun and started to press my hand against my wound.

It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!

"I'm a monster you say? Everyone is a monster. Every person I beheaded, innocent or not, was a monster." What the hell? He's completely mad!

"After all, being a human is to take advantage of somebody. Monsters do the same thing."

No. That can't be it! Being a human... Being a human... What is being a human?

"That can't be it... A human loves and cares about each other. Monsters don't do that!" Zank seemed to enjoy that I was actually replying to him.

I looked back to see that Seryu was actually more injured than I thought. Her chest was bleeding a lot... Just a bit more! I will end this!

"I see, I see. Then by your logic, even the tyrants up there are still humans, even if they have killed more people than you could imagine." Why are we talking about this...

"No! Somebody who has do so much damage... can't feel the same way as me!"

I started to get up, using my sword as a cane. I can recover from this... Probably. I'll just sew myself back. I know I can't die yet.

"Yes, yes. Then how do you categorize those monsters? Because you haven't given me a proper response." How do I... It's obvious isn't it?

"Those who kill another humans just for fun or because they felt like it. Those are monsters." I felt like I had fell into a deeper hole than before.

I checked the wound in my stomach, and confirmed that nothing else than blood was coming out of it. I can still fight without getting my guts all around the floor.

"Ah, I understand. This is a matter of perspectives. Your perspective tells you that I'm a monster, but have you really think outside the bubble?" He started to grind as he switched his focus from me.

"She still has some fight in her! Splendid!" Before I realized, I saw that Seryu had started to attack him. But I noticed that something was wrong. Her legs moved faster than her arms, and that can't be good... Even then I completely forgot about that fight.

I had killed three guards in that mansion... Did they need to die? I couldn't have known if they were truly evil. Have I killed the supports of three families? I was so blind by revenge that I didn't even think about it twice.

Am I really... what I'm trying to destroy?

That's impossible! I am who I am. If I had not killed them, then Night Raid would have done it. I just speeded up the process...

No... I can't believe my own words. Back then... I acted like a killing machine. And I was about to do the same thing to Ogre, and I had even thought of killing Seryu.

Ieyasu wanted me to create the perfect world. That didn't mean that I had to live in it. If I have to become a monster so this world becomes a better place...

Will I be able to tolerate myself?

Then that means... Seryu really believed what she said. She really thought Ogre was a good person. Because of the point of view, she liked him even if it was wrong! Not because it was the truth!

I completely stood up as I saw Seryu being thrown just in front of me. She was a bloody mess... She could have been killed just now. Why wasn't I helping?

Seeing her like this... Being my fault...

"My best friend is death. The girl I care about is probably gone. And the only person that treated me like a normal human being is bleeding out in front of me. I'll end this in one attack!"

"Tatsumi... wait." Seryu's voice was more like a whisper, barely audible. "We need to attack together."

She slowly got up, using me as a support. It hurts a bit...

"Whenever you're ready." I answered.

I felt the wind circling around me. I cannot think too much. I don't know if he is trying to read my mind, or reading my muscles. He is faster and stronger than me. But I have one thing that he doesn't have, better reach.

Those arm blades are powerful, but my first attack will probably be my only chance. I have to make him struggle somehow! But how?

"So, who's first? We have the whole night!"

She nodded slightly. That's the signal!

I launched myself at him. I was surprised as I had reached him far faster than I expected. Being in this situation was making me stronger and faster.

My sword was aimed directly at his neck, trying to use a bit of irony in my advantage.

I used all I had to kill him, but the only thing I got was a scratch in his cheek.

And I could say that he hadn't chopped off my head, because he had hit me in the back. Don't tell me how. I'm pretty sure that's going to hurt but-

I stopped myself with my free hand and rushed at him again. I could feel the blood pouring out of the newly acquired wound in my back, but I couldn't lose the adrenaline just because of that!

He was already facing me. I had missed the only chance I had, and now he was ready for me.

I closed my eyes as I waited the final blow.

My face suddenly was covered with blood. I didn't slow down with that jumpscare, but I noticed something odd in Zank's torso. A bullet wound...?

Seryu... How were you able hit him? He reads minds, doesn't he? And where did you get a gun?!

That was when it struck me. He can't use the teigu at two persons at a time. That's why he didn't see me coming! The same reason that he has been fighting us one at a time! He can only engage one enemy at a time... so in big groups he must decide who is the major threat! Which means that...

My sword was parried by one of his arm blades. I could not react fast enough to avoid the kick that he launched at my stomach, right where he had made my previous wound.

Now I really know how death feels like. I'm pretty sure I blacked out for a second because of the pain. When I opened my eyes again, I was already moving unconsciously.

I feigned an attack, making sure that he tried to avoid me. My movements weren't as fast as before... but I NEED to be the major danger!

Almost in unison, she managed to hit him in the ribs with a punch. For the first time, I saw him in pain. He didn't even flinch whit the shot, but that must have really hurt. His speed had been reduced, that's for sure.

We tried to attack again, but I lagged behind. My wounds were getting the best of me... I was losing too much blood.

Our synchronization was shattered, and Seryu was pushed back. Damn it!

"I'll confess, this IS fun. You're just getting your hopes up, and that is delightful! But I won't die." He was also getting weaker, even if he didn't admit it.

"Ah yeah? Well, it's easy to hate on others when you're too irrelevant to receive it back." I replied with a grin.

He really was mad. His speed was incredible and he would be in front of me in less than a second. I won't be able to attack in time. Everything started to slow down as he approached me.

If only... If only I had something that he couldn't predict. You can't predict something in-

"...!"

My body moved in its own. I didn't care if I failed, either way I was going to die. That unfinished skill, the one that saved my life back then.

A sword is used in close combat. It's stupid to throw it as a spear, because it isn't made to reach great distances, not to mention it won't have much penetration. But he is moving very fast... Throwing the sword will be my ace. He can't predict something that doesn't have a mind...!

I threw my only weapon at him. It lunged at a decent speed, but all this stress had made me forget something. He _can _see my muscles. He will know where I throw it.

However, he was moving too fast to dodge an object that was also moving towards him. As much as you can predict it, his wounds are already making him slower. If you can't react, it's stupid to know what will happen.

The sword managed to cut part of his leg, making him trip in front of him.

"Holy... It worked...!" I muttered without realizing. I can end him!

I moved towards the sword that had fallen 6 six meters in front of me. I tried to move. I swear I tried, but I fell to the ground. My leg... my leg was bleeding.

"Haha... You really are... a monster." Zank was in one knee, definitely feeling pain.

I closely watched his arm blade covered in blood. My blood. He almost chopped off my leg... If I hadn't hit his arm back then, he surely would have break it!

"Zank... For the murders of innocents and soldiers, and stealing a Teigu from the Empire... your sentence is death." My voice really reached him, even if it was barely a whisper.

"...After all this, you truly are the best specimen I've ever seen. who will deliver that justice, if may I as-"

It seemed he realized, that Seryu was nowhere to be seen. But it was already too late.

"Me." A pair of hands grabbed his head.

He couldn't say anything. He smiled, like he was just waiting for that moment. The moment where it didn't matter if you were a noble, a peasant or just a thief. The moment... when you see the light of hell.

Seryu twisted his neck without any hesitation. He fell down without any sound, as I watched Seryu proud of her accomplishment.

Zank was dead.

Seryu and I... We killed him...

But the true price is right in front of me. An Imperial Arm... a teigu. With that, I will find you...

I tried to get up, but I fell to one knee. I can still grab that thing... I just need to... Huh...?

What is this? A katana? Why is it floating in front of me? Have I lost too much blood and I'm seeing illusions? Blood...

Red eyes.

Akame.

Like the goddess of death, she was in front of me with that demon sword. Was she watching the whole time? She was going to watch me die...?

For some reason... I thought she was beautiful. Why was I finding beauty in death, instead of life?

I tried to get up. I tried to fight with hate. But the only thing I felt was... despair.

Despair of not being able to do anything, like that one time. She was dreadful. She could kill me right now, and I wouldn't be able to do anything.

My heart was trying to escape from my chest. My lungs were burning from the battle, and felt like they would explode in any second.

"Night Raid..." Seryu? She is going to enter berserk again...

As I tried to speak, I started to cough blood. How? Did he hit me in another place? I couldn't talk! I can't move! Seryu is going to...

I... I can't fight. I'm going to lay back...

It's so cold...

I'm really bleeding out...

"Tatsumi! Tatsumi!"

I'm seeing Sayo...? She is crying... She is trying to wake me up... It hurts when you move me like that! Where did she come from?

Ah, I get it. I'm hallucinating. Everything is spinning. I'm really going to die.

The image of Akame, Seryu and Sayo crowded around me. Then I passed out.

* * *

><p><em>"Then I'll go and help you! I always wanted an adventure!"<em>

_"I'll stand in this circle. If you can throw me out of it, I'll spare her."_

_"Why are you doing this? Stop it!"_

_"Tatsumi? I won't forget that name."_

_"Why are you so weak?"_

Huh...? What was that? Was that all a dream...? I've been having plenty of bad dreams, but that one takes the cake. Those red eyes were scary...

I opened my eyes, but the light blinded me. Where am I? The room I'm staying at doesn't have that much light. Am I in a hospital or something?

"Uf..." My torso is killing me. I feel my heart going slowly... That really wasn't a dream?

How did I survive that? My mouth is dry... and my arms are sore. I can feel my whole body, so at least I haven't lost that much. I'm sure I get some scars as a reminder, but I'll live through.

Was that really Sayo? It must be an illusion. Why would she be with Akame anyways? I can't imagine her harming anyone, much less killing people. Just an illusion.

My eyes started to get accustomed to the light of the room. I really don't know where I am...

Hm...Something is in my leg. I can't really see it though...

I slowly tried to get into a better position. Although the pain was bothering me, I somehow managed to lay back in the bed. I don't want to risk it too much.

It wasn't something in my leg, more like someone. It was Seryu sleeping like a baby. Was she really here the whole time... Wait, how did she get healed up faster than me?! She doesn't even look injured. At least she didn't do something stupid with Akame. Or maybe she did. I really have to make sure she doesn't see them.

Ha... I guess I really care after all. She isn't trying to kill me, and even if she is crazy... she is still a good person with me. I'm glad... she is alive.

It seemed that my movements had waken her up, as she slowly opened her eyes. Hey, was she drooling in my le-

"Tatsumi!" I couldn't do anything as she suddenly hugged me with love. I felt a really warm feeling in my chest...

"Hey... You are hurting me." Even if I said that... I felt happy. It's just like in the old times, I feel really grateful that somebody cares about me, now that I'm alone...

"Ah! Sorry..." She still cared after hitting her... What does she find so fascinating about me anyways? Just because I saved a little girl and remind her of her father? That sounds really creepy...

"It's fine. I should apologize for saying those thing- You are too close..."

Hey... Why is she looking at me like that? Stop it! You are making me blush! She is going to kill me after all!

"There, there." She patted my head with a smile. She is like a big sister... "But don't do something so reckless! Koro had to bring you all the way, and he was very hungry! It was very lucky that he didn't eat you!" T-That's a joke, right?

I shook my head as I remembered something. Everything differs if I change perspective. I am a cold blooded murderer for those man I killed, but I'm a powerful figure for others. There isn't black or white... just a monotone gray.

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

The same day I woke up, I was brought to trial. Military, if you want to get specific. Not only I had 'cheated' in the mission, I had failed to bring back the teigu. Best case scenario, they will use disciplinary methods... And in the worst case I'll... be executed.

I must say, I had planned to leave the capital if something like this happened, but if I had known I would get this injured... Maybe I would have escaped earlier.

But I can't. Right now I'm in front of three old looking soldiers, the judges, I guess. The room was barely illuminated, but I was able to see two strong looking guards in the door behind me.

"Do you know why you are here?" His rough voice made me uncomfortable.

"...Failing my mission." I tried to be as respectable as I could. The lack of response made me wonder if I had done something wrong. I mean, again.

"Could you explain what happened between you and the teigu user?" Another voice just as cold asked me.

"... I was patrolling the streets, and uh..." Now it's not the time to doubt! "I heard the distinct noise of metal. When I got there Ser- a guard was fighting the teigu user. I couldn't watch her die, so after a rough battle, I discovered the weak point of the teigu and was able to take him down with the help of said guard." I was able to say that without flinching. I'm impressed.

"Continue."

"Yes. Before acquiring the teigu... Akame of Night Raid appeared. I passed out before being able of doing anything..." That's rather embarrassing, but I was too nervous to feel that.

After another awkward silence, one of the voices spoke again.

"This is not your first encounter with Night Raid, is it?" The last loud voice asked.

"No. I..." Come on, I had something planned for this! "I reached the capital at night, and a nice family gave me shelter. When Night Raid attacked I was with the guards of the mansion and they told me to run. Which I did." That is the first lie...

"Captain Ogre was in charge of the investigation. He believed that you participated in that attack. Don't you find it odd that he died days later?"

I was not prepared for that! Did they investigated the way those guards died to my fighting style?! No, Tatsumi, stay calm!

"It was a coincidence." Ah that's not going to work dumbass!

"Quite the coincidence, right? Two of us are already convinced of your alliance with the Revolutionary Army, but I'm still undecided. You have a last chance to explain this odd circumstances."

"The Revol- What?" Ah! I said that out loud! The hell is the revolutionary army?!

"I was being followed by Seryu all the time! Ogre and I had a disagreement... so she had the mission of following me for his well-being. If you don't believe me, you can ask her!" I lost the cool there. I didn't kill him, even if I really wanted to.

"Yet that doesn't explain why you have been able to survive Night Raid twice." Wait, so they knew? Then why?

"Well... The only one I've seen is Akame who s already out in posters... In the first one I just saw her and I was innocent so I guess that is why she didn't do anything. And in the second one... She was after the teigu." She has shown me mercy two times already. For a killer she is being pretty nice. Of course, I'm not going to say that.

"..." Again with those awkward silences. I would say I was getting used to them, but I couldn't really easy my mind.

"Under normal circumstances, you would be sentenced to death. Insubordination, incompetent, suspect of murder and you are too anarchist for our precious Empire."

I felt my heart skip a beat as I heard 'sentenced to death'. B-But they say this was a special case right? That doesn't mean torture and then death?! And what do you mean anarchist? Having common sense is anarchism? Well, I don't really know the definition of anarchism... Still rude!

I would have tried to reply back, but I was a little bit too scared.

"You happen to know a man named Ishin, correct?"

"Uh... Is he famous?" What does this have to do with me? Do I have to kill him or something...?

They laughed as they heard me.

"Let me tell you, if you really are a spy, you are one of the worst." Eh? Spy? I thought I was an anarchist. Why did he change the tone of his voice? He sounds more... warm.

"I'm not... I don't know what you're talking about. Did I miss something?" I don't know what's happening. There must be something I'm missing...

"Your master. You must have know him for quite long? Find that man, and we'll take care of it. If you succeed, you'll be forgiven. I don't really need to tell what WILL happen if you fail."

"A... A mission? But I thought I was a spy, anarchist or whatever. Isn't this too...?" Stupid?

"You don't have the permission to talk back."

Wait. Wait and think. Think for a second Tatsumi. They want my master. They probably will have people to follow me around everywhere I go, and they won't be as nice as Seryu. Second, if they suspect that I'm a spy... they must think I'll try to report this or something? But I don't know who those enemies of the Empire are. They are connected to my master? Too many questions...

"Oh. We almost forgot. Your punishment." I was already in the brink of stress, and those words made the blood in my head disappear, leaving me blank.

"Flagellation... the doctors will determine the amount."

I could barely react as two guards restrained me. W-What does flagellation mean?! I don't... Wait, isn't that whipping? Hey, hey, I have my back already wounded! That is a bit too much, right?!

As I was dragged around the corridors, I started to get even more anxious. There was no avoiding this. Will I have to run away from the army? I don't know where I should go to look for my master, and I don't even want to do that! I don't want to have more scars!

If I'm really going to get lashed, I'm not going to let them enjoy of my cries. I will fix this... There shouldn't be any physical punishments! Those are just... inhuman! I should... I must make a list of this inhuman things, so everyone can live without suffering... Too much.

"It's that... a priest?" The man with extravangant clothes only walked besides us, but for me it was just more signals of my fate. It won't be that bad, Tatsumi!

The official religion of the Empire isn't very followed where I live. Only the capital and the outskirts follow that religion. From what my father told me, hundreds of years before I was born, the Empire tried to convert everyone, but there was just too many people with their own beliefs. So they just gave up on that idea, and let everyone live their own lives.

Even then, the aristocrats think they are blessed by their god, so they just bash out in heretics. I haven't really thought if there is a god out there, but he must be pretty bad to let so many people suffer.

Before I realized, my coat was torn apart as they forced me to lay in the ground. For a minute or so, the priest started to recite some kind of chant. The hell was that about?! I don't understand a word he's saying!

Did they just skip the whole 'doctor' part?! Are they doctors what the-

One, two, three. Those three lashes happened quick. To my surprise, it didn't hurt as much as I thought, and I don't know if it was compassion, but they totally missed my wound in my upper part. I guess Zank almost hit me in the neck...

I counted to ten, and I started to grit my teeth. My skin started to soften as more blows came my way. I couldn't even feel where he was hitting me anymore. I just knew that my back was on fire.

Twenty five. My body realized that I wasn't going to move, and tried to move by itself. I don't know why I was still conscious, but not even half a minute had passed and I already was at my limit.

Thirty seven. At least that's what one of the guards said, as I couldn't even count anymore. My shirt was probably broken, but I didn't even make a sound. I've been stabbed, so I think I'll be able to live even more. Of course I don't want to, but it's not like my toes are getting cut off.

Just as quickly as it started, it ended. Fifty no less, and the last five were pure agony. When I gathered enough strength to get back up, I was left alone to stagger to my feet and walk out.

"So you're still alive?" One of the guards told me.

"More than you." My dignity is still intact... more or less. I'm really thinking that my mind is starting to suffer too much.

Now then...

* * *

><p><strong>Some hours later...<strong>

"Ouch! It stings!"

"You're such a little kid... Be a man!"

"I got lashed like...fifty times!"

This didn't turn as good as I thought... I mean, Seryu is cleaning my wounds, but it hurts just as much. And even if we are in a bed, I can't really see her, as she is treating my back. However, I bet she's enj-

"AH! That was on purpose!" I know that alcohol is meant to disinfect open cuts and those alike... But why the hell does it sting like a manta ray?!

"It's possible... Maybe you want a mommy kiss?" What.

"I-I'm fine... Besides shouldn't you be a mom to do one?"

"I guess it makes sense... then a big sister kiss? And then you'd be the little brother!" This is just getting morbid. And strange. Straight out of a B movie. Why is she bringing this up anyways?!

"Wait, wait, wait. Stop thinking those things!"

"Oh, maybe you like little sisters?" Alright, I'm done. 100% done.

I got up instantly as I tried to forget everything that transpired this last ten minutes.

"I have things to do! Lots of things! Important things!" Where is my siste- I mean, my shirt!

"Hey! I'm not finished! I have to bandage you first. Or do you want to stain all your clothes?" If you talk to me like that, I won't know if you're a mother or a big sister!

I slightly sighed as I sat down again. This is for the greater good, huh... If I see this from her point of view, I must look like I don't really like her. And well, until recently I didn't exactly... did good things to her. I literally was happy when I heard from Ogre's death, in contrast to her sadness, craziness... whatever. But she is still trying to help me, and even if I remind her of her dad or something, this is a bit too far. She didn't even questioned why I had the back like this.

"Tatsumi, do you hate me?" I felt a shiver run down my spine. She is a psychic?!

"Why do you ask?" I really don't want to asnwer.

"You ignore me a lot." Don't make me feel bad... Maybe it was on purpose, but I kinda feel like I shouldn't have done that.

"I'm just... uncomfortable around you." Don't reply, don't reply...

"Ah! I was afraid that you would say that!"

"D-Don't misunderstand it! You really are helping me. Without you I'm pretty sure I would be dead... After all, you are really kind, most of the times at least." I could feel the tension slipping away. I didn't lie, she is nice around me.

"Wow... You say it like I'm an important person. Continue please! Wait, then if you think that, then why did you say that earlier?" Well, I've never seen her like this. Her happy tone doesn't sound so forced.

"Well... Maybe these past days I didn't exactly get you but I guess I understand you now." Great explaining right there, Tatsumi! That lie is so obvious th-

"Oh, fine then." She continued bandaging my whole torso while humming happily. Ok, I think these are trust issues. Reverse trust issues.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear. Even I know that much." I didn't want to sound angry or anything, but it was something I don't understand.

"You're my justice buddy, of course I'll believe everything you'll say." That's... extreme.

"What if I lied to you?" She must have common sense somewhere inside her. Her logic is strange.

"Well, even if you lie, I don't think my trust would go away." She is saying it so serious too!

"Why? Just because I remind you of someone? It's just too random." I've felt this way since I met her, but maybe now I can get an answer.

"I don't exactly know... At first it was like that, but then I started to feel different. Have you never felt like somebody will be there to help you, even when everything isn't going your way? You're like... a guardian angel."

"Eh? How so? I kind of slapped you, and stopped talking you for a week." Well, it wasn't on purpose, but you were very scary.

"Hmm... I guess I did tell you bad things too?" Huh? Is she trying to justify my acts? How is she... No, why?

I turned around to face her. I felt like hot lead gradually raised from my chest.

Seryu isn't exactly the sanest person in the world... What is really going on through her head? Angel? Guardian? I can't believe what she is saying. I'm forcing myself to trust her, and I want to, but it's no use if I can't understand her.

"Alright. Tell me why. If you really trust whatever I say, then please, answer me. Why are you doing this?" My question didn't faze her the slightest. And that makes me mad for some reason.

"Because you're my little brother!" She just said those words with a really cute smile.

"... You're just joking with me." No, really. Who's writing this crap?!

"Huh? I was Seryus." I'm done. Why is she taking this like it's just a joke? I just want answers, but why is she avoiding my question?

"Answer me! Why are you doing this?!This goes far beyond charity! There must be a reason! I haven't done anything to deserve this. I haven't changed anything, I can't trust anyone and I've lost everything, so please, I just want a reason to trust you... I don't want to be alone again. So even if you try to kill me, I want to be with someone..."

I closed my eyes as painful memories flooded my mind. Ieyasu, Sayo, Master, Dad... Why does everyone leave me? Nobody should feel like this. I haven't done anything to deserve it. Is this just because I want to change the Empire? Because I tried to chew too much? This destiny is trying to destroy, and it's really working. But if I stop here... then everyone will be forgotten. Your memories, your wishes, your strength... We promised to die together, to change everything. I'm the only one left... And I can't do it.

I felt tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't hold them back. However... I felt this warm all over my body. This isn't right... She is hugging me?

"...Let it all out."

I didn't trust her, but yet I obeyed like she was my mother. Just with those words I broke completely as I returned her embrace.

I had never cried this much before, not since... Well, since someday. Still, crying is a very bad sensation, but I could feel like it was refreshing. Just being with her... was enough. I don't trust her and yet I don't want to leave her.

I don't know how much time passed, but when I realized what was I doing, my head was in Seryu's lap while she caressed my hair softly.

"It's very painful to be alone." She started to talk. "I've been alone a lot of time, so when I saw you, how nice you were, I didn't want to lose somebody like you. I'm sorry if I acted strange. I didn't know how to act."

She was telling the truth. I had never heard her like this, so... natural. For the first time, I really heard the true Seryu and not the façade she put every day.

"...Well, I guess we are now the same. We just have each other." I muttered.

Now I understood what Seryu found familiar in me. It wasn't that I reminded her of her lsot father. It wasn't my kind nature.

We both were seeking vengeance, under the banner of justice. She wanted to avenge her father, and tried to emulate his sense of justice. And for all the things that happened that day, I was trying to get my revenge in the Empire. I honestly thought that I wanted an absolute justice, but it was just a fluke in my thoughts. I want MY justice, even if it's not moral, even if it's illogical.

"I'll leave now. Thank you... for everything." I won't say something like; I trust you. Even if I understand her, I'll wait a bit to build my trust.

Alright... Breath in, breath out.

I got up from the bed I was lying in and stretched my muscles. Let's just forget everything that happened here.

I need to hit a wall to get my normal self back. But first...

"Uh, I'm going to do some... mental exercise?" Seriously.

I realized in my fight with Zank that I couldn't see any fast movements. I think the stronger I get, I should be able to see even strangest movements. But I can't wait so many months or years to reach that point. I'm sure that if I achieve a serene mind, I'll be able to see anything.

I put on a simple black shirt, and checked my new white jacket. It's more rigid, but it feels just as comfortable. Normally, I wouldn't wear this because I have the sheath of the sword in my back, but I can't really do that now. And I admit it, wearing a sword in my belt isn't as good looking.

"This was a free one! Don't cry again because I won't be able to be around all the time, okay?" She said while trying to sound serious.

"Don't worry about that. You won't die." I promise.

I opened the door, before a random thought left my mouth.

"Are you getting enough sleep?" It was a question that I decided to ask regularly, because she was still looking for Night Raid 24/7. I don't know how she does it, because she is also following me.

Even if she didn't show it, she was very sad... and grieving for Ogre's death. I can't really share that feeling with her though...

"A bit..." She averted her soggy eyes.

"See? This is why I'm the big brother." I said before leaving the room.

At least I'm grateful that she is so nice with me... I really needed somebody to hold on, even for just a second. Being alone sucks...

But I'm not going to be powerless again. I know what to do.

"Lieutenant! We've been looking for you everywhere!" I looked back to see some of my soldiers greeting me with the normal salute.

"I had... a lecture. Is there something wrong?" I didn't really want to do anything more today, but I guess duty calls. Why do I work every day...? Ah yes, money.

"A woman is calling for you. Sergeant Eguz is distracting her currently." A woman...?

"How old is she?" Could it be...?

"... Mid twenties?" Ah damn it. Now everyone will think badly of me.

"Whatever, let's go."

Sayo... Will I surrender so easily? I don't know what else to do. But with the problems I have, if you're alive, it will be better if we don't meet. So I'm not really giving up... I'll just stop searching for a while, ok?

My back was still hurting a bit, and I hope I'll able to sit down a chair. I know that I can lay down sideways, but it would be extremely awkward.

The hallways had a strange feeling surrounding them. I knew exactly what it was.

I reached the appointed room, and opened without knocking. I definitely heard the voice of my sergeant inside.

As I was told, a woman was there. Her clothes were in bad shape, and her feminine face showed a bit of sorrow. For some reason, her red hair remained me of something I wanted to do.

"Lt. Tatsumi! At last... This woman was asking for you everywhere." Egu said out loud. He got a bit closer and whispered to me. "She is a prostitute, apparently escaped from the Red District."

The Red District of the capital is known for... Well, prostitutes and drugs... The police is gone on that district, overtaken by the mafias. That's the little bit of information I got.

"Oh, what can I do to help, miss? Tell me to stab someone and I'll stab it!" I tried to sound as cheerful as usual. Though that cheerfulness has been pretty absent lately.

"My sister is still trapped in that hellhole... I heard that you stopped some hangings, and there is a rumor which says that you have helped people. So please, I beg you, can you bring back my sister?" She was very stressed, like she didn't believe what she was saying. But are there really those rumors about me?

"Well, of course! Where is she exactly at?" Her hopeful face made me realize the bright side of being a soldier.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant. We can't act in the Red District. Prostitution and most drugs are legal in there. We don't have the authority." Egu's words really blew up her hopes.

And mine too. As much as I wanted to help, the Empire has an eye on me. I can't act on my own. Even if I use my 'authority', it would still be bad. How can I act without raising suspicion? Even if I manage to find an excuse...

"... I ask again, where is she? I'll do everything I can." I made Egu's complain stop with just raising my hand.

"She's in the center... Where the strongest group is at." Oh good. Great actually.

_Hm... The strongest group that controls the Red District... Not only this girl, a lot of woman are there treated like slaves... The police has been driven out... Whoever manages to take it back..._

"Alright. I'll act as soon as I can. How many guards are there?" The number was very important.

"There are at least 300 guards there. Huh... there are three buildings... 80 or so per building and the rest in watch towers. More or less." That was very accurate. Who is she really?

My unit has 40 men... I can't do it alone.

"There are another two lieutenants in our squadron, right? I'll convince them to join me. The captain will agree." I said as I watched the shocked faces of my soldiers.

"You can leave miss. We will get your sister and everyone out of there." She smiled and left the room. I couldn't help but notice that... she looked more like an spy that had accomplished her mission. She wasn't a prostitute right? Was she of the Revolutionary Army or whatever?

"W-What are you saying?! Those mafias bribed the police so they would leave! There isn't a reason to do this..." Aw... That was very obvious.

"What makes you think we need a casus belli? I'm going to tell you a nice story." I said as I sat down in a chair. The astonished faces of the three soldiers just fueled my strength.

"Everything is just a point of view. For example, from my point of view, Egu is a model soldier. But if we take one of your underlings, he might think that you're just a perverted tyrant." They nodded in response.

"The Empire and this matter is the same. From the Empire's point of view, the Red District is profitable. But for a normal citizen is just immoral. We just need to trick that perspective." They started to understand what I was saying.

"But that would be... treason." I shook my head in disappointment.

"I might not be a soldier, but I think our duty is to protect the Empire, correct? I don't think the Empire is just one person, or a bunch of aristocrats. Every single person is part of the country, even if they are doing bad things or think the governors are doing it badly. That's why I think that soldiers serve the people, not just one guy up there. For that reason... we must protect those people from the Red District, even if they came there willingly or for necessity. The people that run around this country are the Empire. Those criminals are hurting people, and thus opposing the Empire. I won't blame you if you don't think like I do, but think as a soldier, and do your duty."

I got that out of my system. I guess this of being neutral is still not enough... even if I understand why the people are doing this, it doesn't mean they are right.

"... Wow... I understand. Everyone is the Empire, so we have to help those people even if the law says is normal. Lieutenant! This is why I thought you were so cool!" He did the militar salute with both pride and happiness.

He understands... I'm glad.

"Alright! Gather those two lieutenants! I'll convince them to join this operation!" I felt a new found strength running through my veins.

Someone understands my ideals. The other lieutenants will understand me too!

I know what to do.

We'll make up an excuse. An excuse so messed up that even the Empire will act. And then we'll be prepared and take the glory! It's a flawless plan! Not only that, but everyone will know my name! I'll gain a bond with the other units too... The army will love me!

First the Red District. Next the Imperial Palace. The capital will fall... and then the Empire.

And anyone or anything that stands in my way will be eliminated one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw yes. Serious Tatsumi has appeared! The emotional instability is gone... for at least a chapter. Which means he is going to kick ass.<strong>

**Tatsumi's master, or Ishin as I decided to call him... will have an important role. I will give a cookie if somebody realizes what he is. And if you search Ishin in Google, it will be pretty obvious.**

**If somebody hasn't realized, the Red District is the compound Leone and Tatsumi attack in episode six or... I don't remember which chapter of the manga.**

**By the way, what do you think of Tatsumi's way of thinkings? He is willing to accept any kind of perspective... But until what point?**

**And sorry for not updating earlier, because I was lazy for some reason. Sorry sorry!**

**And next chapter... I will just say that Tatsumi will start to become famous and things aren't going to be as smooth as he thinks. Especially after the Empire realizes...**


End file.
